Digimon Adventure 02: La aventura continua
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: Es básicamente lo mismo. Pero diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo_ _1: "¡LA AVENTURA VUELVE A EMPEZAR!"_**

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Hey, que pasa DigiLectores! ¡Hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de Digimon Adventure 02! ¡Espero que la disfruten!_**

* * *

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Aparece los emblemas del valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, sinceridad, pureza, luz, esperanza, protección y confianza. Y luego aparecen los números 02 junto con el titulo.)_ **

**_Volvemos a empezar, la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad, lo se bien._ **

**_(Aparecen Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk, Kari, Mark y Shinrai. Luego aparecen las agujas de control, junto a Digimon volando por encima de ellos.)_**

 **_Teñirse tú veras, de rojo la tierra hasta las entraña. Salvarla todos debemos con valor._**

 **_(Luego aparecen las caras de Armadillomon, Veemon y Hawkmon. Luego aparece los dos mundos y entre ellos unos ojos llenos de pura maldad. Luego aparecen en una linea horizontal todos los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por detrás aparecen Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.)_ **

**_Paraíso fue, inerte luce hoy. Llevamos a dentro un héroe dormido. Levan talo!_ **

**_(Luego aparece el D-terminal que lanza un haz de luz al Digivice. Luego aparecen Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Dracomon y Betamon, dirigiéndose hacia una luz por encima de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Alphadramon, Airwinmon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon, Akuadramon, Halsemon y Raidramon. Luego aparece Wormmon.)_**

 ** _Atravesemos_** ** _con decisión, hasta un lejano confín, difícil senda sin temer. Mirando fijo sin desfallecer._**

 **_(Luego aparece Flamedramon usando su Nudillo de Fuego, luego se ve en vuelto en llamas, y luego cambia a Veemon que cambia a Raidramon que usa su Hoja Relámpago. Luego aparece Shurimon entre los arboles y al salir cambia a Hawkmon que luego cambia a Halsemon que usa su Ala de la Tempestad. Luego aparece Digmon que usa su Taladro de Oro, luego cambia a Armadillomon, que al caer en el agua cambia a Submarimon. Luego aparece Alphadramon usando su Resplandor Azul, que luego cambia a Betamon, y luego cambia a MarineEquidramon que usa su Saeta Eléctrica. Luego aparece Airwinmon usando su Tormenta Relámpago, que luego cambia a Dracomon, y luego cambia a Akuadramon que usa su Garras Dracon. Luego aparece Pegasusmon usando su Estrella de Luz. Luego aparece Nefertimon usando su Piedra Rosetta. Luego aparece Davis montado en Raidramon, Yolei montado en Halsemon, Kari en Nefertimon, Tk en Pegasusmon, Cody en Submarimon, Mark en Alphadramon y Shinrai en Akuadramon.)_ **

**_Que los latidos del corazón quemen tu cuerpo con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvido, volvamos todos a recuperar ¡En la batalla que va a iniciar!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el rostro de Ken en la cabeza del Emperador de los Digimon, y detrás de el las agujas de control. Luego aparece Flamedramon con un rayo rojo, a Shurimon con un rayo verde, a Digmon con rayo amarillo, a Angemon con un rayo azul, a Angewomon con un rayo rosa, a Seadramon con un rayo de color vino y a Coredramon con un rayo de color azul verdoso. Luego aparecen todos los nuevos niños elegidos corriendo con sus Digimon al frente de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon. Luego aparece Raidramon, Halsemon, Submarimon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Akuadramon y MarineEquidramon. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y con sus Digimon en su forma novato al frente de ellos, con sus Digimon en todas sus formas detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya ha pasado tres años desde aquel verano. Fue una aventura que yo junto con otros nueve niños nunca olvidaran. Soy Shinrai Takaishi y tengo diez años. Pronto cumpliré los once. Cada uno de mis amigos ha cambiado, la mayoría se dedica a estudiar. Pero mi hermano Matt empezó una banda, es bueno, a veces lo escucho tocar su guitarra. Sora se volvió jugadora de tennis. Que bueno. Yo, pues me dedico a varias cosas. Tai me enseño a jugar fútbol y soy bueno. Matt me enseño a tocar, sigo aprendiendo pero me he vuelto bueno. Incluso llego a practicar un poco con su banda. Izzy me enseño un poco de la computadora. Mark le encanta escuchar música en su tiempo libre, pero siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas. El esta fuera estudiando, pero me dijo que pronto vendrá a quedarse con nosotros. Mimi es la única de nuestro grupo que estudia en el extranjero, a veces me escribe para saber como están las cosas por aquí. En fin, hoy empiezo en una nueva escuela junto a mi hermano Tk, ya que nos acabamos de mudar. Nos encontramos terminando de desayunar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ha sido un tiempo bastante largo desde que estuvimos aquí ¿No lo crees?!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Lo se, me pregunto como estarán los demás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tk y yo cambiamos nuestra apariencia desde aquel verano. El se cambio su gorro verde a uno de color blanco. Su camisa es ahora de color amarillo con gris y pantalones de color marrón. Yo, pues me quede con lo azul. Llevo una camisa blanca y por encima llevo una chaqueta con mangas cortas de color azul. Y alrededor del cuello donde solía ser mi collar me quede con un pañuelo de color azul, y pantalones de color blanco. Ya era hora de que nos fuésemos, Mama nos quería acompañar pero tenia trabajo que hacer. Así que le dijimos que no era ningún problema. Por cierto, les mencione que estoy ciego de nuevo, es una historia que luego les contare. Después de ser guiado por Tk, llegamos al ascensor, donde estaban dos niños. Una niña y un niño. Lo que no sabíamos es que ellos estarían involucrados en algo."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Hola, nos acabamos de mudar a este edificio! ¡Mi nombre es Tk Takaishi! ¡Y el es mi hermano Shinrai!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mucho gusto, soy Shinrai Takaishi! ¡Es un placer conocerlos!_**

 **_Yolei_ _:_ _¡El gusto es mio! ¡Soy Yolei Inoue! ¡Y el es Cody!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Soy Cody Hida! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos, Tk y Shinrai!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mucho gusto, Cody!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después nos subimos al ascensor. Y luego nos fuimos al colegio donde los cuatro estudiamos. Lo extraño es que siento una energía proveniente de estos dos. Sus energías son idénticos a los emblemas de Izzy, Sora, Mimi y Joe. Que extraño. Cuando Tk y yo llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, fuimos recibidos por un balón que venia hacia nosotros. Por mis reflejos al jugar con Tai lo atrape en el aire. Podía sentir las miradas de sorpresa de todos. No pude evitar dar una sonrisa nerviosa, en verdad no quería llamar tanto la atención."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Dracomon:_**

* * *

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _"Ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shinrai y sus amigos se fueron de nuestro mundo. Al principio todo era paz y tranquilidad. Pero ahora todo es temor y desesperación. Hay un humano que se hace llamar el Emperador Digimon que esta esclavizando a todos los Digimon con algo llamado Anillos Malignos, que hace que los Digimon peleen entre si. Ninguno de nosotros ha sido atrapado por ninguno. O eso es lo que pienso, por que terminamos separándonos por los ataques. Gatomon y yo estamos huyendo, de dos Anillos Malignos que se dirigían a nosotros. Mientras que el de Gatomon se repelió por su anillo, yo destruí el que se dirigía a mi. Eso estuvo cerca. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido al escuchar a alguien cerca, es Unimon. Pero esta controlado, prepara un ataque y lo lanza, aparte a Gatomon y termino dándome. Choque con un árbol. Le dije a Gatomon que escapara y que buscara a los demás. Ella lo hizo a pesar de que tenía dudas. Por favor, Shinrai. Necesito tu ayuda. Luego todo se volvió negro."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después devolverle el balón al chico que lo lanzo, que por cierto se llama Davis Motomiya. También siento la energía de los emblemas de Tai y Matt en el, que extraño. Lo curioso es que lo confundí por un momento por Tai, Davis también tiene unas gafas al igual que el. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al colegio. De repente, sentí que algo malo paso. Sentí como se me iba el aire por un momento, y hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese sido por Tk. Algo le paso a Dracomon. Por favor, dime que solo es un presentimiento. Si no lo es, entonces el DigiMundo esta en peligro."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿Te encuentras, bien?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No respondí, solo mire al suelo por un momento y luego le di una mirada de preocupación. Él sabia que si le daba esa mirada, algo malo ocurrió. Y no es difícil de adivinar que paso, ya que esto solo ocurre por una razón…"_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Algo paso al DigiMundo ¿No?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No solo eso! ¡Tk… algo le paso a Dracomon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tk me dijo que no me preocupara, que después del colegio nos pondríamos en contacto con Izzy para informarle. Espero que Dracomon este bien. Fuimos al edificio directo a la oficina del director para el horario de nuestra clase."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Davis:_**

* * *

 **_Davis_ _:_ _"Después de reunirme con esos dos chicos en la entrada de la escuela. Me fui a mi salón, donde esperaba reunirme con alguien. Al entrar, me encontré justo a la persona que quería. Es Kari Kamiya, ella estaba empezando a sentarse en su asiento, así que me senté al lado de ella."_ **

**_Davis_ _:_ _¡Hola Kari, veo que nos toco en el mismo salón de nuevo!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Hola, Davis! ¡Parece que si!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _"Le conté que me reuní con dos niños en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando el profesor entro, nos dijo que nos quería presentar a dos nuevos estudiantes que iban a estudiar con nosotros. Y eran los mismos que me encontré."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Hola, soy Tk Takaishi! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y yo soy Shinrai Takaishi! ¡Espero llevarnos bien!_ **

**_Profesor_ _:_ _¡Uno puede sentarse junto a Kamiya! ¡Y el otro al frente!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de recoger nuestros horarios, nos fuimos a nuestra clase. Al entrar pudimos ver a Davis sentado junto a nuestra amiga Kari. Cuando me vio, le di una sonrisa y un saludo, el cual devolvió con su típica sonrisa. Tk se sentó al lado de ella, mientras me senté al frente. Podía ver que Davis no estaba contento de que conozcamos a Kari. Y eso me hace gracia. Al terminar las clases, nos encontramos los tres recogiendo nuestras cosas para irse a casa. E de mencionar que Kari me dio un abrazo, ella me extrañaba al igual que ha Tk. También ha Davis no le gusto eso. Pienso que tendré problemas con el."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡¿Aun no terminan de desempacar las maletas?!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Aún no! ¡Pero estamos por terminar!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me había quedado cayado, estaba pensando en Dracomon. Espero que este bien. Kari noto que estaba cayado así que me pregunto que me pasaba. Ahora que recuerdo, no le hemos contado lo que paso en la entrada de la escuela. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Davis entro. No parecía feliz, pero eso no me sorprende."_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡Oigan ustedes!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Ya los conoces! ¡Se llaman Tk y Shinrai!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡Tk, Shinrai! ¡Díganme como es que se relacionaron tan rápido con Kari!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Creo que Davis esta enamorado de Kari. Y según parece no se lo ha confesado. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Yolei que traía un mensaje para Kari. Y era de Tai. Dice que hay problemas en el DigiMundo. Al saber esto, no perdimos tiempo y fuimos a la sala de computación. En el camino nos encontramos con Izzy, que también iba de camino a la sala de computación. El también recibió el mensaje de Tai. Tk y yo saludamos a Izzy, ya que no lo habíamos visto en mucho tiempo. Luego todos nosotros nos fuimos a la sala de computación. Izzy respondió al mensaje de Tai. Yo no dejaba de estar inquieto, solo quería ir y ver como estaba Dracomon. Le había pedido a Izzy preguntarle a Tai si Dracomon estaba con el, pero me temo que no."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Al fin había recibido respuesta del mensaje que había dejado para Izzy. Me dijo que Kari, Tk y Shinrai estaban con el. El me dijo que Shinrai pregunta si Dracomon estaba conmigo. Pero Gatomon me contó que se tuvo que quedar atrás para que ella saliera ilesa. Le había dicho que no, sera mejor que se lo expliquemos en persona en vez de mensaje. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Agumon que me llamaba para ver algo. Al acercarme a donde se encontraban, veía una especie de huevo con el emblema del valor. Era extraño. Cuando lo intente levantar era muy pesado. Luego de el salio un rayo de luz que luego se dividió en tres de diferentes colores. Uno era azul, el otro amarillo y el otro verde, y salieron volando a un sitio. Me pregunto a donde."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Terminamos explicando a Izzy, Kari y a Davis que fue el único que se quedo. Lo que había pasado en el patio. Les dije que sabía que el DigiMundo estaba en problemas antes de que Tai enviase el mensaje. Cambien les conté que Dracomon esta en peligro. Ahora teníamos más razones para ir al DigiMundo. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido cuando la computadora hizo un sonido, y de el salieron tres luces. Uno fue a Davis, y los otros fueron a otro sitio. Sospecho que es aquí cerca. Cuando Davis mostró lo que tenia en la mano, no podía creer lo que veíamos. Era un Digivice, pero diferente al nuestro. Entonces la energía que sentía de Davis era porque es un nuevo niño elegido. Entonces, Yolei y Cody lo son también. Ahora la puerta se abrió y podíamos ir al DigiMundo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No voy a esperar más! ¡Dracomon me necesita!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Yo también iré!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡No se olviden de mí!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego fui en vuelto en una luz, y absorbido por la computadora. Después de un momento, me encontraba en el bosque del DigiMundo. Era bueno estar de vuelta. Luego vino Kari, y después Tk, y por ultimo Davis. Lo único diferente, es que siento una energía maligna. Y no es muy buena que digamos. Después nos pusimos a caminar, seguíamos nuestro Digivice para encontrar a Tai, yo por delante. En verdad quería ver si Dracomon estaba bien. Eso me recuerda, como estará Draco, Wizardmon, Datamon, Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon y Tapirmon. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el grito de Davis, al voltear vimos que estaba en el suelo y al frente de el pasaban un montón de Numemon. Es bueno verlos. No pude evitar reírme por lo que le paso a Davis."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Davis ten más cuidado! ¡Tienes suerte de que son Numemon, prácticamente inofensivos!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡Si, como alguien ciego sepa que es bueno y que es malo!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Créeme Davis cuando te digo que Shinrai no es lo que parece ser!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de un tiempo de caminata, nos estábamos acercando a Tai, según veíamos en nuestro Digivice. Y justo en ese momento llego Patamon volando a Tk, Davis parecía sorprendido por la llegada de Patamon. Luego llego Tai junto a Agumon y a Gatomon. Pero no veía a Dracomon por ningún lado. Dracomon ¿Donde estás? Solo podía sonreír por la reunión de Tk y Kari con sus Digimon. Tai parecía sorprendido por Davis estando aquí. Le explique que Davis tiene un Digivice diferente al nuestro. Luego nos guió a una cueva donde veíamos un huevo con el símbolo del valor."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esto es extraño! ¡Se siente la misma energía del emblema de Tai!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿En verdad?! ¡Pues cuando lo intente recoger no pude, es muy pesado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Su energía es igual al emblema, pero en el es diferente! ¡Es como si estuviese alguien ahí, esperando a que lo levanten!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Gatomon nos explico que encontró este huevo que lo llaman el Digiegg del valor. Bastante curioso. Tai nos dijo que de el salieron tres luces y volaron a un lugar desconocido. Entonces ya sabíamos que uno de ellos era de Davis. Gatomon dijo cuando Davis mostró el Digivice que se parecía al que portaba el Emperador Digimon. No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento con el. Solo quedaba averiguar de quien era el Digiegg del valor. Cada uno intento levantar lo, incluso yo. Pero fue el mismo resultado. No me sorprende la verdad. Ahora le tocaba a Davis, y simplemente al levantar lo salio como si nada. Entonces, solo los que no les pertenece el Digiegg no lo pueden levantar. En cambio el que les pertenece si lo puede hacer, bastante curioso si me lo preguntan."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Entonces, el Digiegg del valor le pertenece a Davis! ¡Eso explica la energía proveniente de el!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son solo conjeturas, pero puede que a Davis no solo le pertenezca un Digiegg!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando veíamos en donde permanecía el Digiegg del valor. De el salio un rayo de luz de color naranja. Se podía ver la silueta de un Digimon. Entonces esa es la energía que sentía, me pregunto si Yolei y Cody tienen su propio Digiegg. Según Gatomon, el nuevo Digimon se llama Veemon. El cual estaba feliz porque Davis levanto el Digiegg del valor. No pude evitar reírme un poco por la emoción de Veemon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Veemon. Este dinosaurio Digimon es travieso y tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Derrota a sus enemigos mediante un poderoso golpe con la cabeza llamado Topetazo de Veemon._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Entonces Veemon es el Digimon de Davis, que bueno por el. Ahora tenemos más posibilidades de vencer al Emperador Digimon. Me pregunto como se vera. Nuestro momento fue vuelto a interrumpir por el sonido de algo que viene de arriba. Al ver hacia arriba pudimos ver a otro Digimon, es Monochromon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Monochromon. El lomo y el cuerpo de este Campeón Digimon son duros como el diamante. Su técnica consiste en lanzar una bola de fuego. El Golpe del Volcán._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Rápido, todo el mundo a fuera! ¡No podemos pelear aquí adentro!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos se apresuraron en salir, yo de ultimo. No se porque, pero Monochromon tiene una energía conocida. Es como si lo conociese. Pero no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que concentrarme en mantenerme con vida. Cuando salimos de la cueva, me encontré con Davis buscando a los demás. De seguro han bajado, pero no había tiempo para tomar un respiro, Monochromon nos estaba pisando los talones. El preparaba un ataque, reaccione rápido y me tire con Davis y con Veemon por la pendiente que había. Termine dañándome el tobillo, no era tan grave. Creo que algunas cosas no cambian"_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Davis, tienes que hacer que Veemon digievolucione con el Digiegg del valor!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡No creo poder hacerlo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas Davis!_ _¡Se que puedes hacerlo! ¡Solo tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo! ¡Eso es algo que deberás tener en cuenta a partir de ahora como parte de los niños elegidos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le di mi típica sonrisa determinada, se que Davis puede hacer que Veemon digievolucione. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Monochromon que apareció enfrente de nosotros. No puedo hacer nada, mi tobillo esta lastimado. Todo depende de Davis. Monochromon se prepara para atacar."_ **

**_Veemon_ _:_ _¡Davis tienes que hacerlo, di digievoluciona y así activaras la digievolución!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡Prepárate, Veemon! ¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Veemon armordigivol a… (Se podría ver a Veemon envuelto en llamas, y por detrás aparecieron las imágenes de Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon y WarGreymon) Flamedramon, el valor en llamas._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Flamedramon. Este Digimon con el cuerpo revestido con una armadura, es la representación de Veemon con la ayuda del Digiegg del valor. Su técnica es el Ariete de Fuego. Se envuelve en llamas y acaba con sus enemigos._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Asombroso! ¡Vamos Flamedramon, enséñale de que estás hecho!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Flamedramon logro apartar a Monochromon de nosotros, fui ayudado por Davis para levantarme. No pude evitar sonreír cuando no miraba. Tiene el mismo espíritu que Tai. Creo que el nuevo grupo estará en buenas manos, si se mantiene enfocado. Veíamos como Flamedramon peleaba contra Monochromon, se que puedes Flamedramon. Flamedramon fue lanzado al aire por Monochromon, pero no era todo de Flamedramon, uso su Ariete de Fuego. Pero se que Monochromon solo esta haciendo esto por el Anillo Maligno, así que solo hay que destruirlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Flamedramon, apunta al Anillo Maligno de Monochromon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Flamedramon me escucho he hizo lo que le dije. Al darle al Anillo Maligno de Monochromon, sus ojos que antes eran de color rojo, volvieron a ser normales. Estoy feliz de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Mientras que Kari acaricia a Monochromon, yo seguía apoyado en Davis, para ese entonces Flamedramon volvió a ser Veemon, que estaba celebrando la victoria. Es bueno saber que el DigiMundo esta en buenas manos. Cuando mire a los goglees encima de su cabeza, estaban rotos. Pero yo tenía la solución para eso. Y Tai tenia la misma idea, le pedí que me lo diera. Y lo hizo. Mire a donde estaba Davis."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Felicidades Davis y Veemon! ¡Estoy feliz de que lograron pasar este combate! ¡Además, quiero agradecerte por ayudarnos! ¡Se que puedo confiar en ti para guiar al nuevo grupo y proteger al DigiMundo, al igual que hicimos nosotros, hace tres años!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le extendí los goglees de Tai para que Davis los tomara. El me miro, le di una sonrisa y luego asentí con la cabeza. Estos goglees ahora les pertenece a Davis. El luego miro a los googles, y luego me sonrió y los acepto. Ahora hay un nuevo grupo de niños elegidos, y se que harán un buen trabajo, como hicimos nosotros. Le extendí mi puño para que lo chocara. El parecía confundido al principio, pero luego sonrió y acepto el golpe de puños. Parece que he hecho un nuevo amigo. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Monochromon que se acerco a nosotros. No se porque pero es como si conociera esos ojos de alguna parte. Luego empezó a jugar conmigo, es como si el me conociera. Un momento, yo conozco a alguien que le gusta jugar. No pude evitar sonreír, y acaricie su cabeza."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Gotsumon!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡Gotsumon has dicho!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En señal de que tenia razón el sonrió, no puedo creer que el pequeño Gotsumon que conocí con mis hermanos ha digievolucionado a Monochromon. Tk también estaba feliz de ver a Gotsumon. Pero ahora teníamos que irnos, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Además, sospecho de que habrá una reunión del equipo. Eso me recuerda, que tengo que recoger a alguien. Nos despedimos de Monochromon que se iba, me pregunto donde estará Pumpkinmon. Pronto lo sabremos. Cuando llegamos a la computadora por donde llegamos, veíamos a Izzy con Yolei y Cody comiendo. Eso me recuerda que tengo hambre. Pero ahora como volveremos. Mi pregunta fue respondida por el haz de luz que nos volvió a absorber sin previo aviso esta vez. Después de un tiempo, terminamos en la sala de computación. Pero de una forma bastante cómica. Me reiría si no estuviese abajo en el montón. Pero me pregunto quien es el Emperador Digimon, y donde estará Dracomon. Creo que lo descubriré mañana, por ahora tengo que quitar a todos de encima antes de que me quede sin aliento. Pero de algo si estoy seguro. Que esta aventura a penas a empezado a digievolucionar."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, y cada uno de ellos con diferentes poses.)_**

 **_Un momento detente quisiera saber, quien esta hay, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer, mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien, en su semblante tiene decisión._**

 **_(Luego aparece los niños elegidos formando un círculo, luego sus Digimon en su forma novato también formando un círculo. Luego Aparecen algunos en su forma por el Digiegg y otros en su forma Campeón o ultra formando otro. Luego aparece otro más pero con los Digimon en su otra forma por parte del Digiegg.)_**

 **_Se muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien, pero en el mundo note seguirán (no, no) Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si mas) Aire puro solo respirar no busques más._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los antiguos niños elegidos un círculo que gira. Luego aparecen los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, como en una linea. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon de la misma forma. Luego aparece en un círculo Davis y Veemon con Tai y Agumon y con ellos Flamedramon. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Mimi y Palmon y con ellos Shurimon. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Izzy y Tentomon y con ellos Digmon. Luego Mark y Betamon con Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Alphadramon. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon con Mark y Betamon y con ellos Airwinmon. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Angemon. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Angewomon.)_**

 **_No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer, piensa bien que el mañana puede haber una oportunidad._**

 **_(Luego en otro circulo aparece Davis con Veemon con Matt y Gabumon y con ellos Raidramon con Davis montan dolo. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Joe y Gomamon y con ellos Submarimon con Cody en el. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Sora y Biyomon y con ellos Halsemon con Yolei montan dolo. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Akuadramon con Shinrai montan dolo. Luego Mark y Betamon y con ellos MarineEquidramon con Mark montan dolo. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Pegasusmon con Tk montan dolo. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Nefertimon con Kari montan dolo.)_**

 **_Una gran oportunidad y tal vez esta mi vendrá, Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso sera... Abrirás la Puerta... Del mundo... Del mundo..._**

 **_(Luego aparece una especie de tubo que se hace más grande, mostrando a los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparecen todas la digievoluciones de los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por ultimo aparecen Tk, Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Mark y Shinrai en una linea horizontal. Con Angemon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Angewomon, Digmon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon detrás de ellos. Y al frente de ellos están Pegasusmon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon y Akuadramon.)_**

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía que si tomo tiempo hacer este capítulo! ¡Pero al fin lo termine! ¡Espero que les guste el Ending, porque me costo hacerlo! ¡Disfruten del primer capítulo de Digimon Adventure 02! ¡Y esperen a por más, porque esta historia esta por digievolucionar!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo_ _2: "¡LA PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO SE ABRE!"_**

* * *

 ** _Quiero aclarar algo. Me equivoque en una parte de la canción de inicio. Pero no es gran cosa._**

 ** _Y respondiendo a un comentario._**

 ** _Genesis: Me agrada que te guste la historia. Pero también tengo la primera temporada de la historia. Y también los OVA 1 Y 2, así que si quieres puedes pasarte por ahí._**

* * *

 ** _Canción de inicio:_ **

**_(Aparece los emblemas del valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, sinceridad, pureza, luz, esperanza, protección y confianza. Y luego aparecen los números 02 junto con el titulo.)_ **

**_Volvemos a empezar, la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad, lo se bien._ **

**_(Aparecen Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk, Kari, Mark y Shinrai. Luego aparecen las agujas de control, junto a Digimon volando por encima de ellos.)_**

 **_Teñirse tú veras, de rojo la tierra hasta las entraña. Salvarla todos debemos con valor._**

 **_(Luego aparecen las caras de Armadillomon, Veemon y Hawkmon. Luego aparece los dos mundos y entre ellos unos ojos llenos de pura maldad. Luego aparecen en una linea horizontal todos los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por detrás aparecen Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.)_**

 **_Paraíso fue, inerte luce hoy. Llevamos a dentro un héroe dormido. ¡Levan talo!_ **

**_(Luego aparece el D-terminal que lanza un haz de luz al Digivice. Luego aparecen Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Dracomon y Betamon, dirigiéndose hacia una luz por encima de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Alphadramon, Airwinmon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon, Akuadramon, Halsemon y Raidramon. Luego aparece Wormmon.)_**

 **_Atravesemos con decisión, hasta un lejano confín, difícil senda sin temer. Mirando fijo sin desfallecer._**

 **_(Luego aparece Flamedramon usando su Nudillo de Fuego, luego se ve en vuelto en llamas, y luego cambia a Veemon que cambia a Raidramon que usa su Hoja Relámpago. Luego aparece Shurimon entre los arboles y al salir cambia a Hawkmon que luego cambia a Halsemon que usa su Ala de la Tempestad. Luego aparece Digmon que usa su Taladro de Oro, luego cambia a Armadillomon, que al caer en el agua cambia a Submarimon. Luego aparece Alphadramon usando su Resplandor Azul, que luego cambia a Betamon, y luego cambia a MarineEquidramon que usa su Saeta Eléctrica. Luego aparece Airwinmon usando su Tormenta Relámpago, que luego cambia a Dracomon, y luego cambia a Akuadramon que usa su Garras Dracon. Luego aparece Pegasusmon usando su Estrella de Luz. Luego aparece Nefertimon usando su Piedra Rosetta. Luego aparece Davis montado en Raidramon, Yolei montado en Halsemon, Kari en Nefertimon, Tk en Pegasusmon, Cody en Submarimon, Mark en MarineEquidramon y Shinrai en Akuadramon.)_**

 **_Que los latidos del corazón quemen tu cuerpo con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvido, volvamos todos a recuperar ¡En la batalla que va a iniciar!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el rostro de Ken en la cabeza del Emperador de los Digimon, y detrás de el las agujas de control. Luego aparece Flamedramon con un rayo rojo, a Shurimon con un rayo verde, a Digmon con rayo amarillo, a Angemon con un rayo azul, a Angewomon con un rayo rosa, a Seadramon con un rayo de color vino y a Coredramon con un rayo de color azul verdoso. Luego aparecen todos los nuevos niños elegidos corriendo con sus Digimon al frente de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon. Luego aparece Raidramon, Halsemon, Submarimon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Akuadramon y MarineEquidramon. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y con sus Digimon en su forma novato al frente de ellos, con sus Digimon en todas sus formas detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _Parece que nuestra aventura ha terminado y nuevos niños elegidos se encargaran de proteger al DigiMundo. Pero se que lo protegerán al igual que hicimos nosotros hace tres años. Los ayudare en todo lo que pueda._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos encontrábamos en la sala de computación todavía. Estoy contento de que todo salio bien en el primer viaje de Davis al DigiMundo. Pero ahora escucho a Yolei quejándose de que quiere ir al DigiMundo. No me sorprende, de entre todos, ella era la más curiosa en ir a verlo. Pero por desgracia para ella, se estaba haciendo muy tarde, así que teníamos que irnos a nuestras casas. No pude evitar reírme del comportamiento de Yolei, me recuerda mucho a Mimi. Eso me recuerda que tengo que ponerme en contacto con ella para informarle lo sucedido. Habíamos salido todos de la escuela, Tai propuso una reunión del equipo, así que teníamos que asistir esta noche. Pero primero tenia que hacer algo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tk, adelántate! ¡Tengo algo que hacer antes de reunirme con el grupo!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Esta bien, pero no te retrases!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Descuida no lo haré!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No quería hacer esperar a todos, pero se que la reunión no estaría completa sin los nueve de nosotros. Mark me mando un mensaje hace unos pocos días diciéndome que pronto volvería a estar en Odaiba y se quedaría. Así que me ofrecí recogerlo de la parada de autobuses. Nuestra amistad ha crecido desde que crecimos, y eso es bueno para ambos. Cuando llegue, Mark aún no llegaba. Así que lo espere, ya era de noche y no quedaba mucho para la reunión."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Estaba emocionado por volver a ver a Shinrai, ha sido tres años desde nuestra aventura en el DigiMundo. Pero tuve que salir a estudiar fuera. Pero lo bueno es que puedo quedarme aquí y terminar mis estudios con mis amigos. Mi apariencia cambio desde entonces, ahora llevo una camisa verde con rojo, pantalones de color azul y un collar con la ultima foto que nos tomamos en el DigiMundo. Shinrai me dijo que me iba a recoger en la parada de autobuses. Cuando llegue, ahí estaba esperándome. Cuando me vio me sonrió y me saludo con la mano. Estoy feliz de volverlo a ver. La verdad es que no tenia nada que hacer esta noche, solo quería ir a casa de mis Tíos y descansar. Mis padres se quedaron haciendo algunas cosas donde yo estudiaba. Pero no esperaba lo que me dijo Shinrai."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espero que no tengas planes para esta noche! ¡Porque hay reunión del equipo!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues es curioso que mi agenda este libre! ¡Me apunto!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tk:_**

* * *

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"Todo el grupo ya se había reunido, solo faltaba Shinrai. Les había dicho a todos que Shinrai tenia que hacer algo antes de reunirse con nosotros. No paso mucho tiempo después de que Matt llego cuando Shinrai se apareció. Y no venia solo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo siento chicos! ¡Pero nuestra reunión no estaría completa sin el!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Ha sido un tiempo bastante largo chicos! ¡Es bueno ver que todos estemos reunidos!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _"Era una sorpresa que Mark había vuelto, pero también estábamos felices de que volvió. Ahora que todo el grupo se reunió, es hora de empezar con el tema que la mayoría desconoce."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai me mantuvo al tanto de la situación en el camino hacia aquí! ¡¿Es verdad, todo lo que me ha dicho?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡El DigiMundo ha vuelto a abrir sus puertas! ¡No solo eso, hay un humano que se hace llamar el Emperador Digimon que esclaviza a todos los Digimon! ¡Pero lo más extraño es que ninguno de nuestros Digimon no pudo digievolucionar, solo el de Davis, pero su digievolución era diferente al que conocemos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Digievoluciono diferente?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Era algo que nunca habíamos visto! ¡Davis logro hacer que Veemon digievolucione por el Digiegg del valor! ¡También esta Yolei y Cody de nuestro edificio que tienen el mismo Digivice que Davis!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Eso quiere decir que hay un nuevo grupo de niños elegidos?! ¡Pero como estamos seguros de que nuestros Digimon están a salvo! ¡¿Vieron a Betamon cuando fueron?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Mimi me mando un correo, ella esta preocupada por Palmon!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Me temo que no encontramos a muchos de nuestros amigos! ¡Solo estaban Agumon, Gatomon y Patamon! ¡Betamon y los demás deberían estar en otro sitio!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero Dracomon no es seguro que este a salvo como los demás! ¡Tengo la leve sospecha de que fue capturado por el Emperador Digimon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Entonces no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! ¡Tenemos que ir al DigiMundo!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Solo hay un problema! ¡Cuando fui a revisar la puerta estaba cerrada! ¡Pero mañana iré a revisarla!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡Yo también iré!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Cuenten conmigo!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Yo iré con ustedes!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡No se olviden de mí!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso también me incluye!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pues claro que iré con ustedes!_ **

**_Joe_ _:_ _¡Lo siento, tengo examen mañana!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Y yo no puedo seguir faltando a la práctica de la banda! ¡Pero si necesitan ayuda, no duden en contactar conmigo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _"Y así termino la reunión de nuestro grupo. Todos estaban preocupados por sus Digimon, y era comprensible. Hay que encontrarlos y ponerlos a salvo del Emperador Digimon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba en camino a la sala de computación con Mark. Por cierto, esta en el mismo salón que Kari, Tk y yo. Se puede decir que a Davis no le gusto tampoco. Pero no me sorprende. En el camino nos reunimos con Tai, Sora, Tk, Kari y Davis. Cuando llegamos a la sala de computación, ahí ya estaba Izzy, Yolei y Cody. Después de presentarles a Mark y decirles que era parte del antiguo grupo de niños elegidos. Davis, Yolei y Cody nos mostraron sus Digivice."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Entonces, estos son los nuevos Digivice! ¡Bastante sorprendente!_ **

**_Yolei_ _:_ _¡Bueno a que estamos esperando! ¡Vayamos al DigiMundo!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡Tranquila, el DigiMundo es un lugar muy peligroso!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y lo dice la persona que se sorprendió por unos inofensivos Numemon! ¡Davis, solo porque estuviste una vez en el DigiMundo no significa que estés preparado completamente para lo que se te vendrá encima!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le di mi sonrisa, para que supiera que no bromeaba. La experiencia me enseña que no puedes confiarte en lo que se avecinara. Y lo digo por experiencia. Estábamos a punto de ir al DigiMundo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por una vieja persona que conocemos, el Profesor Fujiyama. La verdad es que no me esperaba encontrarlo, ni menos en el laboratorio de computación. Resulta que ahora es asesor de computación y ni siquiera sabe manejar una computadora. Como extrañaba las ocurrencias del Profesor Fujiyama, ya que no teníamos tiempo para ocuparnos de el. Tai se encargo de distraerlo, mientras nosotros íbamos al DigiMundo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias Tai, te debo una muy grande!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora si podemos ir al DigiMundo. Todos extendimos nuestros Digivice y fuimos absorbidos por la computadora. Después de un tiempo terminamos en un campo libre en el DigiMundo. Parece que se alternan los lugares. Ahora nos encontramos caminando por el lugar tratando de encontrar a nuestros amigos Digimon. Después de un tiempo de que Davis estuvo llamando a Veemon, el respondió a su llamado, y no venia solo. Venia con Betamon, Gatomon, Patamon, Tentomon, Biyomon y también con Draco que me empujo al suelo por la emoción de verme y empezó a lamerme la cara."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Basta Draco, me haces cosquillas! ¡A mi también me da gusto verte amigo!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Es que te he extrañado mucho! ¡Pense que no ibas a venir para ayudarnos a pelear contra el Emperador Digimon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Betamon, cuanto tiempo viejo amigo!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Mark, no imaginaras lo mucho que te extrañe!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un Digimon, es Snimon. Teníamos que hacer algo si no queremos terminar en rebanadas. Snimon iba a atacar a Sora si no fuese porque Tk la salvo. Tengo la leve sospecha de que el Emperador Digimon nos estaba esperando. Me encontraba junto a Davis que estaba a punto de hacer que Veemon digievolucione. Pero de repente el suelo se abrió y Davis y yo caímos por el agujero, nos logramos sujetar a una saliente que había. Eso estuvo cerca. Al ver al agujero, ahí estaba otro amigo Digimon. Es Drimogemon, cuantos Digimon que conocemos a atrapado el Emperador Digimon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Snimon. Al igual que una mantis, este Campeón Digimon es cruel y brutal. Su técnica es utilizar una hoz implacable con la que puede arrancar cualquier cosa a ultra alta velocidad._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Drimogemon. Este Campeón Digimon vive bajo la tierra. Su arma es un cuerno perforador._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Davis por lo que más quieras no te sueltes!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡No me lo tienes que decir dos veces!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente, podíamos ver como Veemon era golpeado en la cabeza y cayo en el agujero directo a Drimogemon. No permitiré que el Emperador Digimon cobre otra victima. Me solté al igual que Davis y ambos caímos en las garras de Drimogemon. Luego todo se volvió negro."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Después de que Drimogemon se llevo a Davis, Shinrai y Veemon desaparecieron en la tierra. No podíamos hacer mucho, había que escapar o sino terminaríamos con el mismo resultado que ellos. Si queríamos rescatarlos teníamos que escondernos de Snimon y de Mojyamon, que fue el que le dio el golpe en la cabeza a Veemon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Mojyamon. Este Campeón Digimon normalmente habita en las profundidades de las montañas nevadas. Su técnica especial es Boomerang._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando por fin abrí los ojos me encontraba en la ladera de una montaña. Me pregunto en donde estaré. Es cierto, Davis. Al mirar alrededor pude ver a Davis en la misma situación que yo. Por lo menos esta a salvo. Pero ahora solo queda averiguar donde estamos. Davis despertó un poco después que yo. Y tenía la misma sorpresa que yo. Estaba a punto de decirle que no entrara en pánico cuando escuchamos la voz de alguien."_**

 **_Emperador __Digimon_ _:_ _¡Vaya, al fin están despiertos!_ **

**_Davis_ _:_ _¡¿Quién está ahí?!_**

 **_Emperador __Digimon_ _:_ _¡Pense que darían más batalla! ¡Nunca pensé que serian tan fáciles de atrapar! ¡En especial, alguien con experiencia!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tú debes ser el Emperador de los Digimon ¿No?!_ **

**_Emperador __Digimon_ _:_ _¡El mismo!_ **

**_Davis_ _:_ _¡Pero si eres un niño como nosotros!_**

 **_Emperador __Digimon_ _:_ _¡No me hagas reír! ¡Yo no soy igual a ustedes y lo demostrare!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El Emperador Digimon chasqueo los dedos, y en el otro lado de la ladera de la montaña aparecieron dos caras conocidas para Davis y para mi. Y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era Dracomon. Estaba inconsciente, pero por lo menos esta bien."_**

 **_Shinrai __y __Davis_ _:_ _¡Dracomon/Veemon!_**

 **_Veemon_ _:_ _¡Davis, estoy atrapado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Dracomon no respondió al llamado, debe estar muy cansado. Maldición, el Emperador Digimon me las va a pagar por hacerle daño a mi compañero. Por desgracia, Davis no podía hacer que Veemon digievolucione. El emperador Digimon tenía no solo el Digivice y el D-terminal de Davis. Sino también tenia mi Digivice, Y aunque lo tuviera, no podría hacer que Dracomon digievolucione. Mucho menos con mi ayuda. Entonces nuestra única esperanza son los demás. Espero que hallen la forma de sacarnos de este aprieto."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos caminando sin rumbo fijo por el bosque. Hasta que escuchamos el sonido de los Digivice de Yolei y Cody, lo único extraño es que los nuestros no reaccionaron. Parece que Tentomon y Biyomon saben porque reaccionaron. Así que los seguimos a lo que parecía una pirámide maya. Cuando llegamos a la cima nos encontramos con los Digiegg del conocimiento y el Digiegg del amor. Izzy y Sora intentaron levantar los Digiegg, pero tuvieron la misma suerte que los demás. Luego dejaron que Yolei y Cody los levantaran. Y fue el mismo resultado que Davis, los levantaron sin ningún esfuerzo."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Sorprendente, Yolei y Cody lograron levantar los!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Lo mismo ocurrió con Davis!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Cuando vimos donde estaban los Digiegg, de ellos salieron dos haces de luz. Uno de color rojo y el otro de color amarillo, también de ellos salieron dos Digimon, uno parecía un pájaro y el otro un armadillo. Ambos se presentaron como Hawkmon y Armadillomon. Bastante curioso el nombre del Digimon de Cody."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Hawkmon. Esta ave Digimon es educada calmada y modosa._**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Armadillomon. Este mamífero Digimon es fácil de tratar y hermoso._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Es bueno ver que esos dos estén emocionados porque Yolei y Cody levantaron los Digiegg. Pero había un problema, los dos no parecían convencidos de pelear en esta pelea. Entonces tenemos un problema."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Creo que si Shinrai estuviera aquí diría algo como: "A veces no debes tener miedo, debes pelear por lo que más quieres" "Y al final no te arrepentirás de haber hecho la elección de pelear"!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Mark tiene razón! ¡Una vez escuche a una chica llamada Mimi decir la misma cosa! ¡Ella no quería pelear, no quería ver lastimado a nadie! ¡Yo también sentía lo mismo! ¡Pero se que estarás feliz de haber conocido a los Digimon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Créeme Yolei cuando te digo que Shinrai también sentía lo mismo! ¡El a ver a muchos de nuestros amigos morir empezó a dudar de si mismo! ¡Pero al final fue su confianza que nos ayudo a pelear! ¡Así que te lo diré de la forma como Shinrai lo diría, "Tienes que confiar en ti mismo"!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Lo mismo va para ti Cody! ¡Se que posiblemente tengas muchas preguntas del DigiMundo! ¡Así que no dudes en preguntarme lo que sea! ¡Ya que estamos juntos en esto!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Si, tienes razón!_ **

**_Hawkmon_ _:_ _¡Bueno, ahora Yolei y Cody digan Digievolución!_ **

**_Yolei __y __Cody_ _:_ _¡Digievolución!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de Evolución:_**

 **_Hawkmon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Hawkmon en vuelto en una especie de viento que se arremolino en una forma. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Biyomon, Birdramon y Garudamon.) Halsemon, el poder del amor._ **

**_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Halsemon. Este animal Digimon es muy bueno peleando en el aire. Con su técnica de impulso a gran velocidad sus alas producen una onde choque._**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Armadillomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver una especie de piedras en forma de un Digimon. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Tentomon, Kabuterimon y MegaKabuterimon.) Digmon, el conocimiento profundo._ **

**_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Digmon. Este insecto Digimon no tiene rival bajo el suelo. Su técnica es su Cubierta de Oro y ataca con su poderoso taladro._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Sorprendente, ahora si estamos listo para enfrentarnos al Emperador Digimon y rescatar a nuestros amigos!_ **

**_Todos_ _:_ _¡Si!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Seguía tratando que Dracomon se despertara, pero no había resultado. Maldición, que haremos ahora. Mi respuesta fue respondida por la energia de dos Digiegg al activarse. Entonces los demás encontraron los Digiegg que le pertenecían a Yolei y Cody. Al igual que con Davis los Digiegg seguramente son los del conocimiento y el amor. Entonces solo queda esperar. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el quejido de Dracomon, estaba despertando. Al ver, lo primero que hizo fue ver en donde estaba y parecía sorprendido."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, que bueno que estas bien!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, que bueno que has venido a ayudarnos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Dracomon me estaba dando una sonrisa débil, debió haber sufrido mucho. Tengo que buscar la forma de rescatar a Davis y a Veemon. Ellos son los únicos que nos pueden sacar de aquí. Podia escuchar como el Emperador Digimon chasqueo los dedos y de la nada aparecieron dos Anillos Malignos. El planeaba controlar a Dracomon y a Veemon. Pero no se lo iba a permitir, Veemon no se merecía trabajar para el Emperador Digimon. Mire a Dracomon que me miro también, teníamos la misma idea así que asentimos. Si quería que Dracomon destruyera el Anillo Maligno de Veemon, tenia que darle la energia suficiente para que lanzara un ataque."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Estas listo, Dracomon?!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Siempre lo estoy! ¡Aliento Bebé!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por suerte el ataque fue más que suficiente para destruir el Anillo Maligno que iba a Veemon. Veemon y Davis parecían sorprendidos, pero era lo mejor. El Emperador Digimon no parecía contento de que Dracomon haya destruido el Anillo Maligno. Apostaría a decir que el pensaba que Dracomon no tenia más energia. Pues te sorprendería saber lo que podemos hacer. El Anillo Maligno se acercaba más y más a Dracomon, no podía hacer que lanzara otro ataque, estoy agotado. Por favor que alguien nos ayude. Y mi petición fue respondida."_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Trueno Mágico!_ **

**_Todos_ _:_ _¡¿Que?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espera, yo conozco ese ataque! ¡Es Wizardmon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Efectivamente era Wizardmon el cual nos ayudo a escapar de donde estábamos. Mientras que Digmon recogía a Veemon y a Dracomon. Es bueno ver que llegaron a tiempo. Ahora solo queda ocuparse del Emperador de los Digimon. Primero había que recuperar mi Digivice y el de Davis. Por suerte ya tenían esa parte cubierta. Con la ayuda de Gatomon, pudo hacer que el Emperador Digimon soltara los Digivice y Yolei los atrapo. Les debo mucho a estos chicos. Yolei al aterrizar nos entrego los Digivice, Tk me ayudo a mantenerme de pie. Es hora de tomar represalias."_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡Vamos Veemon! ¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Veemon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Veemon envuelto en llamas, y por detrás aparecieron las imágenes de Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon y WarGreymon) Flamedramon, el valor en llamas._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Los tres Digimon fueron capaces de quitarles los Anillos Malignos a Mojyamon, Drimogemon y Snimon. A eso le llamo trabajo en equipo. Ahora nos encontramos despidiéndonos de los tres que ya se estaban marchando. Prometo que no permitiré que el Emperador de los Digimon esclavice a más Digimon. Es hora de volver a nuestro mundo, no sin antes de darle un abrazo a Wizardmon. Lo extrañe mucho, no tanto como a Dracomon. En verdad me preocupe por el. Después de un tiempo terminamos en la sala de computación, pero terminamos de la misma forma que la otra vez. Solo que esta vez estaban nuestros Digimon a excepción de Biyomon, Tentomon, Draco y Wizardmon. Algunos estaban en su forma novato como Patamon, Gatomon y Betamon. Mientras que Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Veemon y Dracomon volvieron a su forma de entrenamiento. Creo que Dracomon sigue cansado, por lo menos sera fácil de ocultar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Bueno, estoy feliz de que te encuentras bien Babydmon!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Y yo estoy feliz de estar de vuelta!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tai había llegado en el momento en el que volvimos. Me pregunto como le fue con el Profesor Fujiyama. Davis, Yolei y Cody forman parte del nuevo grupo de niños elegidos. Pero nosotros no nos vamos a quedar atrás, los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. No pude evitar ver a Gatomon abrazando a Babydmon, creo que se preocupo por el. Creo que he visto a Babydmon sonrojarse, son tan tiernos. Ahora solo queda irnos a nuestras casas, y volver mañana al DigiMundo a seguir luchando contra el Emperador de los Digimon."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, y cada uno de ellos con diferentes poses.)_**

 **_Un momento detente quisiera saber, quien esta hay, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer, mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien, en su semblante tiene decisión._**

 **_(Luego aparece los niños elegidos formando un círculo, luego sus Digimon en su forma novato también formando un círculo. Luego Aparecen algunos en su forma por el Digiegg y otros en su forma Campeón o ultra formando otro. Luego aparece otro más pero con los Digimon en su otra forma por parte del Digiegg.)_**

 **_Se muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien, pero en el mundo note seguirán (no, no) Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si mas) Aire puro solo respirar no busques más._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los antiguos niños elegidos en un círculo que gira. Luego aparecen los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, como en una linea. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon de la misma forma. Luego aparece en un círculo Davis y Veemon con Tai y Agumon y con ellos Flamedramon. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Mimi y Palmon y con ellos Shurimon. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Izzy y Tentomon y con ellos Digmon. Luego Mark y Betamon con Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Alphadramon. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon con Mark y Betamon y con ellos Airwinmon. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Angemon. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Angewomon.)_**

 **_No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer, piensa bien que el mañana puede haber una oportunidad._**

 **_(Luego en otro círculo aparece Davis con Veemon con Matt y Gabumon y con ellos Raidramon con Davis montandolo. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Joe y Gomamon y con ellos Submarimon con Cody en el. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Sora y Biyomon y con ellos Halsemon con Yolei montandolo. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Akuadramon con Shinrai montandolo. Luego Mark y Betamon y con ellos MarineEquidramon con Mark montandolo. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Pegasusmon con Tk montandolo. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Nefertimon con Kari montandolo.)_**

 **_Una gran oportunidad y tal vez esta mi vendrá, Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso sera... Abrirás la Puerta... Del mundo... Del mundo..._ **

**_(Luego aparece una especie de tubo que se hace más grande, mostrando a los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparecen todas la digievoluciones de los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por ultimo aparecen Tk, Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Mark y Shinrai en una linea horizontal. Con Angemon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Angewomon, Digmon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon detrás de ellos. Y al frente de ellos están Pegasusmon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon y Akuadramon.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Otro capítulo terminado! ¡Para el siguiente les mostrare lo que están viendo en la canción de inicio y el Ending! ¡Me refiero a los Digimon que no conocen! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Bueno nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo_ _3: "¡LOS NUEVOS ELEGIDOS!"_**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo a un comentario:_**

 ** _Ezequiel: Estoy feliz de que te gusten mis historia de Digimon. Se que me he descuidado en publicar nuevos capítulos, pero ahora que estoy un poco más vació de problemas, tratare de publicarlos más seguidos. Te invito a que veas la primera temporada y los Ova si no los has visto._**

* * *

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Aparece los emblemas del valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, sinceridad, pureza, luz, esperanza, protección y confianza. Y luego aparecen los números 02 junto con el titulo.)_**

 **_Volvemos a empezar, la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad, lo se bien._**

 **_(Aparecen Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk, Kari, Mark y Shinrai. Luego aparecen las agujas de control, junto a Digimon volando por encima de ellos.)_**

 **_Teñirse tú veras, de rojo la tierra hasta las entraña. Salvarla todos debemos con valor._**

 **_(Luego aparecen las caras de Armadillomon, Veemon y Hawkmon. Luego aparece los dos mundos y entre ellos unos ojos llenos de pura maldad. Luego aparecen en una linea horizontal todos los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por detrás aparecen Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.)_**

 **_Paraíso fue, inerte luce hoy. Llevamos a dentro un héroe dormido. ¡Levan talo!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el D-terminal que lanza un haz de luz al Digivice. Luego aparecen Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Dracomon y Betamon, dirigiéndose hacia una luz por encima de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Alphadramon, Airwinmon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon, Akuadramon, Halsemon y Raidramon. Luego aparece Wormmon.)_ **

**_Atravesemos con decisión, hasta un lejano confín, difícil senda sin temer. Mirando fijo sin desfallecer._**

 **_(Luego aparece Flamedramon usando su Nudillo de Fuego, luego se ve en vuelto en llamas, y luego cambia a Veemon que cambia a Raidramon que usa su Hoja Relámpago. Luego aparece Shurimon entre los arboles y al salir cambia a Hawkmon que luego cambia a Halsemon que usa su Ala de la Tempestad. Luego aparece Digmon que usa su Taladro de Oro, luego cambia a Armadillomon, que al caer en el agua cambia a Submarimon. Luego aparece Alphadramon usando su Resplandor Azul, que luego cambia a Betamon, y luego cambia a MarineEquidramon que usa su Saeta Eléctrica. Luego aparece Airwinmon usando su Tormenta Relámpago, que luego cambia a Dracomon, y luego cambia a Akuadramon que usa su Garras Dracon. Luego aparece Pegasusmon usando su Estrella de Luz. Luego aparece Nefertimon usando su Piedra Rosetta. Luego aparece Davis montado en Raidramon, Yolei montado en Halsemon, Kari en Nefertimon, Tk en Pegasusmon, Cody en Submarimon, Mark en MarineEquidramon y Shinrai en Akuadramon.)_**

 **_Que los latidos del corazón quemen tu cuerpo con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvido, volvamos todos a recuperar ¡En la batalla que va a iniciar!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el rostro de Ken en la cabeza del Emperador de los Digimon, y detrás de el las agujas de control. Luego aparece Flamedramon con un rayo rojo, a Shurimon con un rayo verde, a Digmon con rayo amarillo, a Angemon con un rayo azul, a Angewomon con un rayo rosa, a Seadramon con un rayo de color vino y a Coredramon con un rayo de color azul verdoso. Luego aparecen todos los nuevos niños elegidos corriendo con sus Digimon al frente de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon. Luego aparece Raidramon, Halsemon, Submarimon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Akuadramon y MarineEquidramon. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y con sus Digimon en su forma novato al frente de ellos, con sus Digimon en todas sus formas detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Davis_ _:_ _¡Ese Emperador de los Digimon, no le perdonare por esclavizar a Digimon inocentes! ¡Lo detendremos cueste lo que cueste!_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ayer fue una larga noche, en verdad no puedo creer que casi Dracomon se convirtió en un secuaz del Emperador de los Digimon. En fin, lo que hice al llegar a casa fue descansar para lo que viene mañana. Después del colegio, todos íbamos a reunirnos en el laboratorio de computación, aún teníamos que vencer al Emperador Digimon. Y dudo mucho que se tome un descanso. Me reuní con Davis, Kari, Tk y Mark que ya estaban de camino a la sala de computación. Ahora solo queda esperar a Yolei y Cody. Davis fue el primero en entrar a la sala de computación y fue recibido por DemiVeemon. Babydmon se sentía mejor después de una noche de descanso. No tardo mucho en que Yolei llegara, trajo algunos víveres de la tienda de sus padres. Creo que lo tendré en cuenta."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Alguien sabe donde esta Cody?! ¡Sin el no podemos partir!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Hace poco fui a ver que estaba haciendo! ¡El seguía insistiendo en que no se iba a ir hasta terminar su almuerzo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Entonces no podemos hacer nada! ¡Dejemos que lo termine! ¡Mientras, veamos que pasan en la tele!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En la tele pasaban un reportaje sobre el niño prodigio Ken Ichijouji, yo no le veo nada de prodigio. Es igual que todos los demás, técnicamente hablando. No se porque, pero Ken tiene una energía conocida. Es de pura maldad, pero no se donde lo he visto antes. Mientras seguíamos viendo, Cody al fin había llegado. Lo veía sujetando a un Upamon muy contento de verlo. Es bueno ver que esos dos ya se hicieron buenos amigos. Ahora que estaban todos, ya podemos ir al DigiMundo. Babydmon acompaño a los demás para comer. Es normal, ya que debió morirse de hambre. Después de un tiempo, volvimos a estar en el bosque del DigiMundo. Los Digimon que estaban en su forma de entrenamiento volvieron a ser su forma de novato. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de nuestros Digivice. Según parece que hay otro Digiegg por aquí cerca. Yo pensé que solo había los de Davis, Yolei y Cody."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Será mejor que busquemos esos Digiegg en este mismo instante!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Estoy de acuerdo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos caminando para llegar a donde estaban los Digiegg. Los demás hablaban de quien le podría pertenecer o que tipo de Digimon nacerá. La verdad es que tengo bastante curiosidad. Cada vez más nos estábamos acercando. Y hubiésemos continuado si no hubiese sido por el Emperador de los Digimon. Creo que se esta haciendo costumbre que aparezca de la nada."_**

 **_Emperador __Digimon_ _:_ _¡No puedo creer que seres tan inferiores como ustedes hallan tenido acceso a este mundo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_**

 **_Emperador __Digimon_ _:_ _¡Solo los elegidos pueden entran a este lugar!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Has dicho elegidos?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Entonces el Emperador de los Digimon es un niño elegido. No tiene mucho sentido. Luego el holograma desapareció, pero algo me dice que no es todo de el. Luego escuchamos el acote de una cola, al mirar hacia un lado apareció el Emperador Digimon montando en un secuaz suyo. Que también resulta un amigo para nosotros. Sigue insistiendo en que solo los elegidos pueden ser personas perfectas como el. Donde he escuchado esa frase. Planeaba acabar con nosotros con Tyrannomon. Se que Davis y los demás podrán contra uno."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Tyrannomon. Su ataque utilizando sus dos poderosos brazos es formidable. Su técnica consiste en utilizar su Aliento de Fuego._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Davis, a que estas esperando, has que Veemon digievolucione!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡Estoy en ello! ¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Veemon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Veemon envuelto en llamas, y por detrás aparecieron las imágenes de Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon y WarGreymon) Flamedramon, el valor en llamas_** ** _._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Hawkmon_ _:_ _¡Tengamos cuidado Yolei!_**

 **_Yolei_ _:_ _¡De acuerdo! ¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Hawkmon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Hawkmon en vuelto en una especie de viento que se arremolino en una forma. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Biyomon, Birdramon y Garudamon.) Halsemon, el poder del amor._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Parecía que llevábamos la ventaja contra un Tyrannomon, pero luego el Emperador Digimon invoco a cuatro más haciendo que sea cinco contra dos. Le gusta jugar bastante sucio. No hay posibilidades de que ellos dos puedan contra cinco."_**

 **_Armadillomon_ _:_ _¡Cody, deja que los ayude!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Esta bien! ¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Armadillomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver una especie de piedras en forma de un Digimon. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Tentomon, Kabuterimon y MegaKabuterimon.) Digmon, el conocimiento profundo._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Pero aunque tengamos a tres no serán suficiente para pelear contra los Tyrannomon. Solo si podíamos digievolucionar. Pero luego el Emperador Digimon tuvo la idea de acabar con nuestros Digimon. Todos los Tyrannomon concentraron su ataque en Gatomon, Patamon, Dracomon y Betamon. Para ellos no era fácil de esquivar, pero de alguna forma lo hicieron. Un Tyrannomon estaba por darles a Patamon y Gatomon cuando me puse en su camino. Terminamos hiendo a un árbol. Maldición, si no hacemos algo el Emperador Digimon ganara. No teníamos tiempo para descansar, por poco esquivamos otro ataque de un Tyrannomon. La única posibilidad que tenemos es con el Digiegg, pero no sabemos a quien le pertenece. Solo podemos confiar en que ocurra un milagro."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, vamos!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tu también, Betamon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de un tiempo de estar escapando de un Tyrannomon, logramos ocultarnos en una cueva. Por suerte no nos vio el Tyrannomon. Eso estuvo cerca. Mientras descansamos, vi como brillaba algo al fondo de la cueva, era cuatro diferentes colores. Son los Digiegg. Pero lo único malo es que no somos los niños elegidos, no seremos capaces de levantar los. Pero no podía creer lo que veía. Son los Digiegg de nuestros emblemas. El Digiegg de la esperanza, el Digiegg de la luz, el Digiegg de la confianza y el Digiegg de la protección. Al llegar, ninguno estaba seguro, pero teníamos que intentarlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No estoy seguro de esto! ¡Y si no nos pertenece!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Al menos hay que intentarlo! ¡Solo hay que tener confianza en que va a funcionar!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Mark tiene razón! ¡Si los Digiegg les pertenece entonces seremos capaces de proteger el DigiMundo igual que hicimos hace tres años!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark y Dracomon tienen razón. Tenemos que probar, somos los únicos que podemos ayudar a Davis y a los demás en este combate. Al acercarnos, los Digivice empezaron a brillar. Al sacarlos veíamos como cambiaban a los Digivice de Davis y los demás. Pero lo extraño, es que el mio es de color vino y el de Mark es de color azul verdoso. No creerás que… Al mirar a Mark, el también me miraba. Parece que teníamos la misma idea. Asentimos con la cabeza e hicimos lo correcto. Me puse al frente del Digiegg de la protección, mientras que Mark se puso al frente del Digiegg de la confianza. Los demás parecían confundidos, pero al tocarlos fue el resultado que el de los demás. Era fácil de levantar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es hora de enseñarle de que estamos hechos, Dracomon!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Estoy contigo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Le enseñaremos al Emperador de los Digimon que se ha metido con la gente equivocada! ¡¿Listo, Betamon?!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Cuando tu lo estés!_**

 **_Shinrai __y __Mrak_ _:_ _¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Betamon envuelto en una especie de neblina de color azul verdoso. Y detrás de el aparecen las imágenes de Dracomon, Coredramon, Wingdramon y Examon.) Alphadramon, la confianza pura._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Alphadramon. Se dice que la armadura de este Digimon nace de la gran confianza que tienen todos en la protección que recibirán de su portador, el Digiegg de la confianza permite su aparición. Su técnica es el Resplandor Azul, un ataque que implica un golpe con agua electrifica lanzada de sus puños._**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Dracomon envuelto en un torbellino. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Betamon, Seadramon, MegaSeadramon y MetalSeadramon.) Airwinmon, la protección orgullosa._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Airwinmon. Este Digimon es la digievolución de Dracomon por el Digiegg de la protección. Se dice que no dudara en proteger a su portador y a cualquiera a su alrededor. Su técnica es el Torbellino Relámpago, con el cual crea un tornado lleno de electricidad._**

* * *

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Increíble!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me has quitado las palabras de la boca Cody!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al acercarme a Airwinmon, podía ver mejor su forma. Era una especie de alcon, su cuerpo era de color azul mientras que sus alas son de color vino. El me daba una sonrisa, y empezó a jugar conmigo con su cabeza. Y no se detuvo hasta que lo acaricie. Cuando mire a Alphadramon, la verdad es que se parecía a un dragón humanoide similar a Flamedramon, solo que su armadura es de color azul verdoso con acabados de color vino. También tenía un casco con lentes protectores. Al mirar a donde Tk y Kari, ellos no dudaron en levantar su Digiegg, y al hacerlo salieron dos haces de luz el cual activo la digievolución."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Patamon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Patamon envuelto en luces amarillas que salían de una figura en forma de pegaso. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Angemon y MagnaAngemon.) Pegasusmon, la esperanza naciente._**

 **_Gatomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Gatomon envuelto en luces de color rosa y detrás de ella apareció la imagen de Angewomon.) Nefertimon, el rayo de luz._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Pegasusmon. Este animal sagrado Digimon demuestra una dureza absoluta contra cualquier ser malvado. Con su técnica utiliza el Rayo Sagrado Resplandor de Plata._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Nefertimon. Este animal sagrado Digimon absorbe la obscuridad con el poder de su luz. Con su técnica, la maldición de la reina emite un rayo cálido rojo desde los adornos de su frente._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ahora estamos listos para enfrentarnos al Emperador de los Digimon!_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡Si!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora solo teníamos que ir al campo de batalla. Kari se monto en Nefertimon, mientras que Tk y Cody se montaron en Pegasusmon. Mark y yo nos montamos en Airwinmon, mientras que llevaba a Alphadramon con sus garras. Cuando llegamos, a Davis y a Yolei no les iban bien. Flamedramon, Halsemon y Digmon fueron derrotados. Pero nosotros no permitiremos que nos gane. Al tocar el suelo y después de colocar primero a Alphadramon, los Digimon hicieron frente a los Tyrannomon. Los cuatro Digimon eran buenos en el combate. Con la ayuda de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon lograron reunir a los Tyrannomon. Solo queda acabar con los Anillos Malignos."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es hora o nunca chicos! ¡Apunten a los Anillos Malignos y terminen con el sufrimiento de los Tyrannomon!_ **

**_Pegasusmon_ _:_ _¡Lluvia de agujas!_ **

**_Nefertimon_ _:_ _¡Joyas del Nilo!_ **

**_Alphadramon_ _:_ _¡Resplandor Azul!_ **

**_Airwinmon_ _:_ _¡Torbellino Relámpago!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al fin se acabo, los Anillos Malignos se destruyeron. Que bueno, me acerque a uno de los Tyrannomon que estaba en el suelo y le acaricie la cabeza. Parecía feliz cuando lo acaricie, y eso me hizo sonreír. Que bueno que ya no están bajo el control del Emperador de los Digimon. Airwinmon aterrizo al lado mio, y luego volvió a la normalidad. Luego un rayo de luz fue directo a mi bolsillo derecho, supongo que es el objeto que contiene el Digiegg. Ahora estaba atardeciendo cuando los Tyrannomon se fueron. Kari aprovecho y tomo una foto. No perdonare al Emperador de los Digimon por lo que ha hecho. Se atrevió a atacar a Digimon que ni siquiera podían digievolucionar. Si así son las cosas entonces tendremos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Ahora nos encontramos en la sala de computación viendo en la pantalla la foto que Kari le saco a los Tyrannomon. Kari pensaba lo mismo que yo y Davis dijo que lo pondría de rodillas para pedir perdón. Supongo que un intento para llamar la atención de Kari, pero no le funciono."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero hay algo que no entiendo!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Qué pasa?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El Emperador Digimon tiene una energía conocida! ¡No digo que lo conozco, solo es que parece como si lo hubiera visto!_**

 ** _Kari_ _:_ _¡Estas diciendo que el Emperador Digimon es alguien de este mundo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son solo conjeturas, pero puede que estemos tratando con alguien que esta corrompido por la maldad tanto en este mundo como el DigiMundo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de eso todo se quedo cayado. Ojala me equivoque, pero siempre llego a tener razón. Con tan solo pensarlo, me da escalofríos. Un ser humano que fue corrompido por la maldad, esto es algo que va más halla de mis expectativas. Se que tarde o temprano llegaremos a conocer la identidad del Emperador de los Digimon. Pero de momento hay que concentrarnos en evitar que siga esclavizando a Digimon inocentes."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, y cada uno de ellos con diferentes poses.)_**

 **_Un momento detente quisiera saber, quien esta hay, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer, mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien, en su semblante tiene decisión._**

 **_(Luego aparece los niños elegidos formando un círculo, luego sus Digimon en su forma novato también formando un círculo. Luego Aparecen algunos en su forma por el Digiegg y otros en su forma Campeón o ultra formando otro. Luego aparece otro más pero con los Digimon en su otra forma por parte del Digiegg.)_**

 **_Se muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien, pero en el mundo note seguirán (no, no) Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si mas) Aire puro solo respirar no busques más._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los antiguos niños elegidos en un círculo que gira. Luego aparecen los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, como en una linea. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon de la misma forma. Luego aparece en un círculo Davis y Veemon con Tai y Agumon y con ellos Flamedramon. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Mimi y Palmon y con ellos Shurimon. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Izzy y Tentomon y con ellos Digmon. Luego Mark y Betamon con Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Alphadramon. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon con Mark y Betamon y con ellos Airwinmon. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Angemon. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Angewomon.)_**

 **_No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer, piensa bien que el mañana puede haber una oportunidad._**

 **_(Luego en otro círculo aparece Davis con Veemon con Matt y Gabumon y con ellos Raidramon con Davis montando lo. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Joe y Gomamon y con ellos Submarimon con Cody en el. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Sora y Biyomon y con ellos Halsemon con Yolei montando lo. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Akuadramon con Shinrai montando lo. Luego Mark y Betamon y con ellos MarineEquidramon con Mark montando lo. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Pegasusmon con Tk montando lo. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Nefertimon con Kari montando la.)_**

 **_Una gran oportunidad y tal vez esta mi vendrá, Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso sera... Abrirás la Puerta... Del mundo... Del mundo..._**

 **_(Luego aparece una especie de tubo que se hace más grande, mostrando a los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparecen todas la digievoluciones de los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por ultimo aparecen Tk, Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Mark y Shinrai en una linea horizontal. Con Angemon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Angewomon, Digmon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon detrás de ellos. Y al frente de ellos están Pegasusmon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon y Akuadramon.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Tachan! ¡¿Qué tal, les gusto la digievolución que planee?! ¡No iba a dejar a Mark ni a Shinrai fuera de esta temporada! ¡En fin, espero que hallan disfrutado del capítulo! Nos vemos en el siguiente. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo_ _4: "¡EL EMPERADOR DE LOS DIGIMON! ¡REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Aparece los emblemas del valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, sinceridad, pureza, luz, esperanza, protección y confianza. Y luego aparecen los números 02 junto con el titulo.)_**

 **_Volvemos a empezar, la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad, lo se bien._**

 **_(Aparecen Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk, Kari, Mark y Shinrai. Luego aparecen las agujas de control, junto a Digimon volando por encima de ellos.)_**

 **_Teñirse tú veras, de rojo la tierra hasta las entraña. Salvarla todos debemos con valor._**

 **_(Luego aparecen las caras de Armadillomon, Veemon y Hawkmon. Luego aparece los dos mundos y entre ellos unos ojos llenos de pura maldad. Luego aparecen en una linea horizontal todos los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por detrás aparecen Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.)_**

 **_Paraíso fue, inerte luce hoy. Llevamos a dentro un héroe dormido. ¡Levan talo!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el D-terminal que lanza un haz de luz al Digivice. Luego aparecen Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Dracomon y Betamon, dirigiéndose hacia una luz por encima de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Alphadramon, Airwinmon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon, Akuadramon, Halsemon y Raidramon. Luego aparece Wormmon.)_**

 **_Atravesemos con decisión, hasta un lejano confín, difícil senda sin temer. Mirando fijo sin desfallecer._**

 **_(Luego aparece Flamedramon usando su Nudillo de Fuego, luego se ve en vuelto en llamas, y luego cambia a Veemon que cambia a Raidramon que usa su Hoja Relámpago. Luego aparece Shurimon entre los arboles y al salir cambia a Hawkmon que luego cambia a Halsemon que usa su Ala de la Tempestad. Luego aparece Digmon que usa su Taladro de Oro, luego cambia a Armadillomon, que al caer en el agua cambia a Submarimon. Luego aparece Alphadramon usando su Resplandor Azul, que luego cambia a Betamon, y luego cambia a MarineEquidramon que usa su Saeta Eléctrica. Luego aparece Airwinmon usando su Tormenta Relámpago, que luego cambia a Dracomon, y luego cambia a Akuadramon que usa su Garras Dracon. Luego aparece Pegasusmon usando su Estrella de Luz. Luego aparece Nefertimon usando su Piedra Rosetta. Luego aparece Davis montado en Raidramon, Yolei montado en Halsemon, Kari en Nefertimon, Tk en Pegasusmon, Cody en Submarimon, Mark en MarineEquidramon y Shinrai en Akuadramon.)_**

 **_Que los latidos del corazón quemen tu cuerpo con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvido, volvamos todos a recuperar ¡En la batalla que va a iniciar!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el rostro de Ken en la cabeza del Emperador de los Digimon, y detrás de el las agujas de control. Luego aparece Flamedramon con un rayo rojo, a Shurimon con un rayo verde, a Digmon con rayo amarillo, a Angemon con un rayo azul, a Angewomon con un rayo rosa, a Seadramon con un rayo de color vino y a Coredramon con un rayo de color azul verdoso. Luego aparecen todos los nuevos niños elegidos corriendo con sus Digimon al frente de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon. Luego aparece Raidramon, Halsemon, Submarimon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Akuadramon y MarineEquidramon. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y con sus Digimon en su forma novato al frente de ellos, con sus Digimon en todas sus formas detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _Me preocupa lo que Shinrai dijo, cuando dice algo como eso por lo general tiende a ser verdad. No se que es peor, lidiar con el Emperador de los Digimon o saber que alguien fue corrompido por la oscuridad._**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"En estos momentos nos encontramos en el DigiMundo ayudando a escapar algunos Gotsumon de las manos del Emperador de los Digimon. Con un poco de ayuda de Monochromon, que se veía feliz de ayudar a sus compañeros. Pero la verdad es que ha sido demasiado fácil, no había nadie vigilando. Algo no me agrada en todo esto. No creo que sea casualidad que el Emperador de los Digimon halla dejado esta zona sin guardia. Cuando estábamos lejos de donde se encontraban los Gotsumon, tomamos un descanso. Debemos tener mucho más cuidado a partir de ahora, si queremos detener al Emperador de los Digimon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, no les pareció extraño que este sitio estuviese desprotegido!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Shinrai tiene razón! ¡Me parece extraño que el Emperador de los Digimon halla dejado este lugar sin al menos algún guardia que lo proteja!_**

 ** _Davis_ _:_ _¡No se preocupen tanto! ¡De seguro nos tiene miedo! ¡¿No lo crees, Kari?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Estoy de acuerdo con Shinrai y Tk! ¡Este sitio fue demasiado tranquilo!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"No pude evitar reírme un poco, Kari ignoro a Davis por segunda vez. Pero, Shinrai y Tk tienen razón. Y Davis es el único que piensa distinto. Antes de volver, podía ver a Shinrai y a Gatomon viendo hacia algo. Al mirar a donde veían, parecía una especie de Aguja. Eso es extraño. Cuando volvimos a la sala de computación, nos tuvimos que traer a los Gotsumon, Shinrai le pidió a Monochromon que cuidara la zona en caso de que aparezca el Emperador de los Digimon. El estuvo de acuerdo. En verdad espero que logremos detenerlo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Gabumon:_**

* * *

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en una ciudad por aquí en el DigiMundo junto con algunos Gazimon. Pero me temo que el Emperador de los Digimon tomo esta zona. Así que nos obliga a obedecerlo, logro controlar algunos Vegiemon con los Aros Malignos, quiere decir que controla a los Digimon con esas cosas. Tenía planeado escapar con los Gazimon cuando el Emperador de los Digimon se fuese. Y todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que apareció RedVegiemon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_RedVegiemon. Este Campeón Digimon es asqueroso y taimado. Su técnica se llama Aliento Podrido. Posee un aliento altamente destructivo._**

* * *

 ** _RedVegiemon_ _:_ _¡Los que intentan escapar recibirán un castigo muy cebero! ¡Ahora recibirás cien acotes!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _"RedVegiemon empezó con su castigo, y era bastante doloroso. Iba por el Setenta y tres, cuando termino lanzándome por un barranco cerca de donde estábamos y caí directo al agua. Y la corriente era muy rápida, apenas si me podía mantener a flote. Ya veo como se sintió Shinrai cuando caímos al agua después del encuentro contra Kuwagamon. Después de un tiempo termine en una orilla, y cerca de ahí se encontraba una televisión. Escuche que podría llamar a Matt y a los demás a través de una de estas. Así que no perdí tiempo, pero no tenia muchas fuerzas así que termine desmayan dome al frete de la televisión."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de que nos las arreglamos para que los Gotsumon se mantuvieran fuera de sospechas del Profesor Fujiyama al entrar en la sala de computación. Me encontraba con Tk en el lugar donde tocaba la banda de Matt. Son bastantes buenos, como ya había mencionado. Pero, por alguna extraña razón sentía pequeños dolores en varias partes del cuerpo. Algo anda mal. Nos encontrábamos reunidos con Matt después del concierto, para pedirle un favor. Bueno, en realidad ver si nos puede ayudar a esconder a los Digimon. No es muy seguro en la sala de computación si llega a estar mucha gente, aparte del Profesor Fujiyama. Pero por desgracia no tuvimos suerte. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por una chica que quería el autógrafo de Matt, por extraño que suene, me parece familiar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Creo que son imaginaciones mías! ¡Pero ella me parece familiar, tiene una energía conocida!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿En serio?! ¡Debe ser familia de alguien que conocemos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Resulta que la chica se llama Jun Motomiya. Ya veo porque tenía una energía tan familiar. Tiene que ser hermana de Davis. Nunca pensé en conocer a la familia de Davis, por lo menos no de esta forma."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por casualidad… ¿No serás hermana de Davis?!_**

 **_Jun_ _:_ _¡Si pero… ¿Te conozco?!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Te presento a mis hermanos! ¡El del pañuelo es Shinrai, mientras el otro es Tk!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mucho gusto, soy Shinrai Takaishi! ¡Es un placer conocer a un miembro de la familia de Davis!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Jun es bastante agradable, me pregunto que pensara de Davis, y que pensara Davis de ella. Supongo que nada bueno, después de todo se nota que tienen ciertos problemas. Parece que le agradamos a Jun, a tal punto que nos pidió un autógrafo. Esto era nuevo para mí, nunca entes había dado un autógrafo. Así que simplemente puse mi nombre, estaba tan nervioso. Después de eso, el Digivice de Matt empezó a sonar. Tal vez tenga que ver con el dolor que siento. Luego recibimos un mensaje de Yolei diciendo que hay problemas en el DigiMundo."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esto no suena a buenas noticias! ¡Creo que hay alguien que esta lastimado!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Puede que sea Gabumon! ¡Hay que darnos prisa!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y así fuimos a la sala de computación. Teniamos que ir a ayudar al que esta en problemas. La verdad que existe una alta posibilidad de que sea Gabumon. Espero que no le haya pasado nada."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en la sala de computación con Yolei y Cody esperando a los demás a que llegaran. Solo faltaba Shinrai y Tk, según un mensaje de Shinrai, Matt también iba a venir. Eso es bueno, ya que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Después de que todos estábamos nos pusimos en marcha al DigiMundo. Terminamos en la orilla de un rió, y ahí podíamos ver a Gabumon tendido en el suelo. Yolei se quedo ya que tenia que ir a buscar su Digivice de Izzy que lo había pedido prestado para examinarlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Parece que Gabumon sufrió mucho!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que halla luchado con un Digimon controlado por el Emperador de los Digimon?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son muy altas las posibilidades! ¡Y si eso es cierto, y apostaría a que si! ¡Debe de haber un sitio controlado por el cerca de aquí!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai tenia razón, Gabumon nos estaba llevando a un pueblo llamado Santagenia. Nos dijo que era un lugar pacifico hasta que llego el Emperador de los Digimon. ¿A caso no tiene límite su maldad? Una vez más veía la misma Torre que veíamos Shinrai, Gatomon y yo. Gabumon dijo que se llama Aguja de Control. Dice que la usa para controlar a los Digimon de la zona. Algo me dice que la tendremos que destruir. Davis pensaba ir a atacar pero es detenido por Matt."_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Davis, no olvides que nuestra prioridad es rescatar a los Digimon prisioneros!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡Ya lo se! ¡Con las Digievoluciones será fácil hacerlo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No creo que puedas de todas formas! ¡Si nos ponemos en la posición de los prisioneros, los captores nos usaran como escudos!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Shinrai tiene razón, si nos apresuramos a atacar no estaríamos ayudando a los Digimon atrapados!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Más bien los estaríamos llevando al sufrimiento!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Es cierto!_ _¡Lo mejor seria buscar una forma de hacerlo sin causar tantos problemas!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Una forma de rescatarlos sin causar tantos problemas. La verdad es que parece complicado. Al menos, que logremos infiltrarnos de alguna forma. Pero parece que Davis no estará de acuerdo, según veo como esta su cara al saber que Kari esta de acuerdo con nosotros. Fue una noción de grupo, íbamos a entrar al pueblo para examinar mejor la zona. Parece que el jefe de los Digimon controlados es un viejo enemigo que nos enfrentamos, RedVegiemon. Habrá que tener cuidado con el. Pero Davis se negaba en dejar que Kari valla. Lastima que no puede hacer nada."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Davis, te guste o no hay que hacerlo! ¡Es nuestro deber!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Shinrai tiene razón! ¡Es lo mejor que tenemos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Se que Davis tiene razones para preocuparse, pero tiene que entender que Kari se puede cuidar sola. Y lo he visto con mis propios ojos. El plan era simple, nuestros Digimon se pondrían Aros Malignos falsos mientras que nosotros eramos amarrados para así entrar en la ciudad. Fue fácil engañarlos y nos dejaron entrar, mientras caminamos eramos recibidos por estiércol de los Vegiemon. Vaya que nos odian. Después nos detuvimos en unas escaleras."_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡No notaron que los Aros eran falsos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es cierto, pero hay que andar con cuidado! ¡Tenemos que recordar que estamos en territorio enemigo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al final terminamos en una celda y un Vegiemon nos dijo que íbamos a ser castigados con cien acotes. Pero no se esperaba que los Aros de nuestros Digimon eran falsos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego de que logramos salir de la celda nos encontramos corriendo por unos caminos pero fuimos detenidos por Patamon que vio otros Vegiemon. Será bastante complicado mantenernos ocultos. Pero no se porque, pero creo que tarde o temprano nos descubrirán."_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Debemos andar con cuidado si no queremos ser atrapados!_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡No es necesario, podemos encargarnos de ellos!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No lo hagas! ¡Davis, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones que serán buenas para el grupo! ¡Tienes que tener eso en cuenta al ser el líder del grupo! ¡Tienes que tomar en cuenta que si peleamos pondremos en peligro a los Digimon que hemos venido a rescatar!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Mark tiene razón! ¡Lo mejor es buscar la forma de llegar a la colina para destruir la Aguja de Control!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Entiendo a Davis, pero tiene que entender que tendrá que tomar decisiones como esta para el bien de todo el grupo. Ahora nos encontramos de camino a la Aguja de Control."_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que Davis lograra tomar las decisiones correctas?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Se que lo hará, Shinrai confía en el por una razón! ¡Y se que es la correcta! ¡A demás, Davis se parece mucho a Tai!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Al ver a Shinrai se encontraba mirando a Davis, se que el le confió esta tarea. Y se que es la correcta, solo que Davis no lo ha visto de la manera correcta. Me parece raro que todavía no nos hallan notado. Algo huele mal aquí. Tendremos que andar con cuidado. Parece que Tk conoció a la familia de Davis ya que estaban hablando de su hermana. Supongo que también Shinrai la conoció. Pero parece que ninguno de los dos se llevan bien, hasta el punto que se dicen cosas malas a sus espaldas. Al menos tiene la suerte de tener hermana."_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Mark ¿Te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes! ¡Solo son pensamientos que tengo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Se que Betamon esta preocupado por mi, y es comprensible. Al ver a Shinrai, el miraba el suelo. Entiendo porque lo hace. A mi también me duele. Parece que noto mi mirada, ya que al levantar la mirada y verme, me estaba sonriendo. Pero no cualquier sonrisa, es la sonrisa de que todo esta bien. Pero se que no es una sonrisa falsa, no se porque, solo lo se. En fin, luego de un tiempo de estar discutiendo con Matt, quedo en empate. Pero Davis seguía diciendo cosas malas de su hermana. Pero Kari le dijo que no le gustaba a las personas que despreciaban a sus familiares. Lo que provoco que Davis se sintiera mal, parece que se creo un gran bache entre ellos. Al final llegamos a la colina. Teníamos planeado bajar pero era muy profundo. Lastima que no teníamos una cuerda con nosotros. Gabumon y algunos Gazimon se ofrecieron para buscar una cuerda. Pero fueron detenidos por RedVegiemon y algunos Vegiemon. Parece que nos encontraron."_ **

**_RedVegiemon_ _:_ _¡Alto, no se los permitiré!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Rayos, estamos rodeados!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Solo nos queda luchar!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veemon trato de enfrentarse a RedVegiemon, porque parece que quiere animar a Davis y es comprensible, pero no había muy buenos resultados para el. Sabíamos lo fuerte que es RedVegiemon, pero hay que buscar la forma de salvarlo a el y a los Vegiemon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podía ver como Veemon peleaba contra RedVegiemon, pero no puedo permitir que pelee solo. Iba a agarrar mi Digivice para que Dracomon Digievolucionara en Airwinmon, pero fui detenido por unos Vegiemon que me sujetaron. Maldición, estamos a merced de ellos. Pero de alguna forma Dracomon logro esquivar a los Vegiemon y se puso en frente de Veemon."_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡RedVegiemon, tu rival no será Veemon! ¡Seremos los dos!_ **

**_Veemon_ _:_ _¡Dracomon!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Veemon, tienes que entender que hay peleas que no podrás pelear solo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, ten cuidado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El asintió, podía ver que Veemon le sonrió a Dracomon. Creo que Dracomon se gano un amigo. Debe a ver una forma de quitarnos estos Vegiemon. De repente llego un ataque de la nada. Y creo una cortina de humo. ¿Qué esta pasando? Luego sentí como era ayudado a quitarme a los Vegiemon de encima. Siento a alguien conocido. No podrá ser…"_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Pumpkinmon?!_**

 **_Pumpkinmon_ _:_ _¡Es bueno saber que volvieron a ayudarnos! ¡Pero no he venido solo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando el humo se disipo, podía ver que todos eran libres, Monochromon fue el que permitió la cubierta por el ataque. Estoy feliz de ver a Pumpkinmon otra vez. Cuando miramos al combate, RedVegiemon tenía a Dracomon y a Veemon contra la Aguja de Control. Pero parece que Dracomon tiene un plan ya que ambos asintieron entre si. Justo cuando RedVegiemon iba a golpearlos, ellos se quitaron del camino y le dio a la Aguja de Control. El cual permitió que el Digivice de Matt reaccionara y permitiera que Gabumon Digievolucionara."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Davis, es nuestro turno!_ **

**_Davis_ _:_ _¡Vamos halla!_**

* * *

 **_(Quiero que se imaginen la pantalla dividida en dos mostrando la digievolución de ambos.)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai __y __Davis_ _:_ _¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 ** _Dracomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Dracomon envuelto en un torbellino. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Betamon, Seadramon, MegaSeadramon y MetalSeadramon.) Airwinmon, la protección orgullosa._ **

**_Veemon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Veemon envuelto en llamas, y por detrás aparecieron las imágenes de Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon y WarGreymon) Flamedramon, el valor en llamas._ **

**_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como Airwinmon y Flamedramon se enfrentaban a RedVegiemon, y ahora ellos eran los que tenían la ventaja. No pude evitar sonreír, porque parece que se han hecho grandes amigos. Lograron noquear a RedVegiemon, por lo menos estará bien. Me acerque a Airwinmon y le acaricie la cabeza."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gran trabajo Airwinmon! ¡Si que te luciste en el combate!_ **

**_Airwinmon_ _:_ _¡No podía permitir que Veemon resultara herido en la pelea! ¡Después de todo somos el portador del Digiegg de la protección!_ **

**_Davis_ _:_ _¡Pero ¿Porque Veemon me quiso animar?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ese es otra cosa que vas a tener que entender Davis! ¡Tu compañero siempre se preocupara por ti!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todavía hay cosas que los chicos tendrán que entender, pero se que le podemos explicar poco a poco. Después de todo somos parte de los antiguos Niños Elegidos. Luego llegaron Yolei, Tai, Izzy con Agumon, Hawkmon y los Gotsumon que rescatamos. Parece que hemos descubierto el punto débil de los Aros Malignos, y es la Aguja de Control. Si la destruimos podemos liberar a los Digimon de esa zona."_**

 **_Armadillomon_ _:_ _¡Dejen que me encargue de la Aguja de Control!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Esta bien! ¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Armadillomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver una especie de piedras en forma de un Digimon. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Tentomon, Kabuterimon y MegaKabuterimon.) Digmon, el conocimiento profundo._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora esta bastante claro la misión de los Niños Elegidos, y es destruir las Agujas de Control del Emperador de los Digimon. Así le llevaremos una ventaja. Pero me temo que será un largo camino. Espero que el Pueblo de Coredramon, Datamon, Tapirmon, Megadramon y Gigadramon estén bien. De momento son los que no he visto por aquí. Pero se que si están a salvo no dudaran en pedir ayuda a nosotros."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Al regresar a nuestro mundo, Izzy nos mostró un mapa donde la mayoría de los recuadros son negros. Mientras que otros son blancos. Seguramente son las zonas que están libres de los dominios del Emperador de los Digimon. Sin duda alguna lo detendremos y devolveremos la paz al DigiMundo al igual que paso hace tres años."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, y cada uno de ellos con diferentes poses.)_**

 **_Un momento detente quisiera saber, quien esta hay, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer, mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien, en su semblante tiene decisión._ **

**_(Luego aparece los niños elegidos formando un círculo, luego sus Digimon en su forma novato también formando un círculo. Luego Aparecen algunos en su forma por el Digiegg y otros en su forma Campeón o ultra formando otro. Luego aparece otro más pero con los Digimon en su otra forma por parte del Digiegg.)_**

 **_Se muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien, pero en el mundo note seguirán (no, no) Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si mas) Aire puro solo respirar no busques más._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los antiguos niños elegidos en un círculo que gira. Luego aparecen los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, como en una linea. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon de la misma forma. Luego aparece en un círculo Davis y Veemon con Tai y Agumon y con ellos Flamedramon. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Mimi y Palmon y con ellos Shurimon. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Izzy y Tentomon y con ellos Digmon. Luego Mark y Betamon con Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Alphadramon. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon con Mark y Betamon y con ellos Airwinmon. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Angemon. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Angewomon.)_ **

**_No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer, piensa bien que el mañana puede haber una oportunidad._**

 **_(Luego en otro círculo aparece Davis con Veemon con Matt y Gabumon y con ellos Raidramon con Davis montando lo. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Joe y Gomamon y con ellos Submarimon con Cody en el. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Sora y Biyomon y con ellos Halsemon con Yolei montandolo. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Akuadramon con Shinrai montandolo. Luego Mark y Betamon y con ellos MarineEquidramon con Mark montandolo. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Pegasusmon con Tk montandolo. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Nefertimon con Kari montandolo.)_**

 **_Una gran oportunidad y tal vez esta mi vendrá, Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso sera... Abrirás la Puerta... Del mundo... Del mundo..._ _(Luego aparece una especie de tubo que se hace más grande, mostrando a los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparecen todas la digievoluciones de los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por ultimo aparecen Tk, Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Mark y Shinrai en una linea horizontal. Con Angemon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Angewomon, Digmon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon detrás de ellos. Y al frente de ellos están Pegasusmon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon y Akuadramon.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Hey que pasa chicos! ¡Hoy les traeré algo especial, hoy me acompaña un amigo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Hola chicos, gracias por ver el capítulo y espero que lo disfruten! ¡Fue divertido encontrarme con Pumpkinmon y solo espero que los demás estén sanos y salvos! ¡En los siguientes capítulos, más de mis amigos acompañaran a nuestro camarada aquí presente!_ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Gracias! ¡Bueno, como dijo, a partir de ahora vendrán nuevos amigos a despedir el capítulo conmigo y quiero saber que piensan! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! ¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Así que…_**

 **_José __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡ADIÓS!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo_ _5: "¡DESTRUYAN LA AGUJA_** ** _DE CONTROL!"_**

 ** _Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Aparece los emblemas del valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, sinceridad, pureza, luz, esperanza, protección y confianza. Y luego aparecen los números 02 junto con el titulo.)_**

 **_Volvemos a empezar, la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad, lo se bien._**

 **_(Aparecen Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk, Kari, Mark y Shinrai. Luego aparecen las agujas de control, junto a Digimon volando por encima de ellos.)_**

 **_Teñirse tú veras, de rojo la tierra hasta las entraña. Salvarla todos debemos con valor._**

 ** _(Luego aparecen las caras de Armadillomon, Veemon y Hawkmon. Luego aparece los dos mundos y entre ellos unos ojos llenos de pura maldad. Luego aparecen en una linea horizontal todos los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por detrás aparecen Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.)_**

 **_Paraíso fue, inerte luce hoy. Llevamos a dentro un héroe dormido. ¡Levan talo!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el D-terminal que lanza un haz de luz al Digivice. Luego aparecen Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Dracomon y Betamon, dirigiéndose hacia una luz por encima de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Alphadramon, Airwinmon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon, Akuadramon, Halsemon y Raidramon. Luego aparece Wormmon.)_**

 **_Atravesemos con decisión, hasta un lejano confín, difícil senda sin temer. Mirando fijo sin desfallecer._**

 **_(Luego aparece Flamedramon usando su Nudillo de Fuego, luego se ve en vuelto en llamas, y luego cambia a Veemon que cambia a Raidramon que usa su Hoja Relámpago. Luego aparece Shurimon entre los arboles y al salir cambia a Hawkmon que luego cambia a Halsemon que usa su Ala de la Tempestad. Luego aparece Digmon que usa su Taladro de Oro, luego cambia a Armadillomon, que al caer en el agua cambia a Submarimon. Luego aparece Alphadramon usando su Resplandor Azul, que luego cambia a Betamon, y luego cambia a MarineEquidramon que usa su Saeta Eléctrica. Luego aparece Airwinmon usando su Tormenta Relámpago, que luego cambia a Dracomon, y luego cambia a Akuadramon que usa su Garras Dracon. Luego aparece Pegasusmon usando su Estrella de Luz. Luego aparece Nefertimon usando su Piedra Rosetta. Luego aparece Davis montado en Raidramon, Yolei montado en Halsemon, Kari en Nefertimon, Tk en Pegasusmon, Cody en Submarimon, Mark en MarineEquidramon y Shinrai en Akuadramon.)_**

 **_Que los latidos del corazón quemen tu cuerpo con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvido, volvamos todos a recuperar ¡En la batalla que va a iniciar!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el rostro de Ken en la cabeza del Emperador de los Digimon, y detrás de el las agujas de control. Luego aparece Flamedramon con un rayo rojo, a Shurimon con un rayo verde, a Digmon con rayo amarillo, a Angemon con un rayo azul, a Angewomon con un rayo rosa, a Seadramon con un rayo de color vino y a Coredramon con un rayo de color azul verdoso. Luego aparecen todos los nuevos niños elegidos corriendo con sus Digimon al frente de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon. Luego aparece Raidramon, Halsemon, Submarimon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Akuadramon y MarineEquidramon. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y con sus Digimon en su forma novato al frente de ellos, con sus Digimon en todas sus formas detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _Cada vez más vamos descubriendo cosas que serán importantes para derrotar al Emperador de los Digimon. Y antes de que nos demos cuenta ya lo habremos vencido._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Gomamon:_**

* * *

 **_Gomamon_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en la zona helada del Mundo Digital y veía como el Emperador de los Digimon obligaba a los Gizamon a trabajar. Pero es normal que les cueste caminar ya que no se mueven muy bien por tierra. No podía permitir que le hagan daño."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Gizamon. Estos Digimon tienen redes en sus cuatro patas. Sus aletas afiladas como navajas pueden cortar hasta la superficie del agua._**

* * *

 **_Gomamon_ _:_ _"Pero el Emperador Digimon les prometió que los iba a tratar bien a los que me hicieran daño y termine siendo golpeado por algunos Gizamon. Luego de que se fuera, fui a la pantalla que estaba cerca y le pedí ayuda a Joe. Lo necesito."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Joe:_**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"Me encontraba fuera de clases con unos amigos cuando mi Digivice empezó a sonar. Lo que significa que Gomamon esta en problemas. Tenia que ir a ayudarlo. Así que Salí corriendo a la escuela donde estudie alguna vez."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai:_ _"Me encontraba en el apartamento preparando algunas cosas para el día de hoy. Babydmon estaba en mi cama, tenia que haber una forma de ubicar a los demás. De repente sentí una corriente helada que paso por mi cuerpo. Y también dolores por algunas partes del cuerpo. Uno de nuestros amigos están en problemas y creo que es Gomamon. Por suerte vengo preparado para estas situaciones. Fui al armario y agarre algunas cosas que nos iban a ser de utilidad. Con todo listo, metí a Babydmon en mi mochila y me fui a la escuela. Curiosamente recibí un mensaje de Mark diciendo que hay problemas en el DigiMundo. Descuida Gomamon, vamos en camino."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Nos encontrábamos en la sala de computación porque recibimos una llamada de auxilio de una parte lejana de donde no hemos estado en el DigiMundo. El Emperador de los Digimon ha aumentado sus dominios. Shinrai me dijo que venia de camino."_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que sea uno de nuestros amigos?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es muy probable! ¡Cuando lleguen los demás tendremos que irnos cuanto antes!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Pero parece que Cody no vendrá porque tiene clases de_** _ **kendō**_ ** _, según nos dijo Davis. Pobre Upamon, en verdad quiere que Cody venga. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por pasos que venían a la sala de computación. Nos volvimos locos tratando de ocultarnos por que no sabíamos quien era. Pero resulta que es nuestro amigo Joe. Entonces si Joe esta aquí, quiere decir que Gomamon esta en problemas. Pero no podemos irnos. No sin Shinrai y Cody."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Cody:_**

* * *

 **_Cody_ _:_ _"Me encontraba corriendo a la sala de computación, no podía dejar a Upamon. Cuando de repente me tropecé con alguien. Los dos caímos al suelo."_ **

**_Cody_ _:_ _¡Discúlpame, no veía por donde iba!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tranquilo Cody, se que no lo hiciste a propósito!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _"Cuando vi al frente, vi que era Shinrai con el que había chocado. Pensé que todos estaban en la sala de computación. El me ayudo a levantarme y los dos nos fuimos a la sala donde Yolei y Davis estaban a punto de abrir la puerta. Upamon estaba feliz de ver que halla venido."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Perdón por la tardanza! ¡Tuve que buscar algo en el apartamento que será de utilidad para esta misión!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me dio gusto ver a Joe, pero eso confirmo mis sospechas. Gomamon necesita nuestra ayuda. Antes de poder irnos les di algo a cada quien del grupo. Eran chaquetas para el frió. Tanto para los chicos como las chicas."_**

 **_Davis_ _:_ _¡¿Chaquetas?! ¡¿Qué haremos con ellos?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me lo agradecerás cuando veas a donde iremos!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Creo saber porque nos los diste!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora si estamos listos para irnos, la puerta esta abierta y fuimos al DigiMundo. Como sospechaba, el lugar a donde fuimos es un lugar donde hace frió. Que no era ninguna sorpresa para los que ya me conocen. Pero para los demás era nuevo."_**

 **_Yolei_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo sabias que iríamos a este lugar?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar! ¡Con gusto luego les explico!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Parece que no fui el único que vino preparado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y que esperabas, no eres el único que se preocupa por los demás ¿Recuerdas?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"A demás, todavía no me gusta el frió. Ahora la prioridad número uno es buscar a Gomamon. ¿Donde puede estar? Joe nos entrego de esas bolsas térmicas para calentarnos un poco más. Pero a Yolei se le cayo la suya y justamente ahí estaba Gomamon."_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Seguramente fue el Emperador de los Digimon que causo esto!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón! ¡Pero a partir de ahora hay que tener cuidado, de seguro sabe que estamos aquí!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Estoy bastante seguro de que sabe que llegamos, solo hay que estar preparados. A lo lejos se podía ver nuestro objetivo, la Aguja de Control. Pero no íbamos a poder pasar con toda esta nieve. Creo que a Armadillomon no le gusto que Cody llegara tarde, ese es otro tema que va a tener que entender. Le explicamos a Joe que la Aguja de Control hace que los Digimon que tienen un Aro Maligno sean malos y que también no permite la digievolución."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Hay que buscar la manera de pasar este campo de nieve!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Será difícil si no tenemos algo para que los lleve!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Por suerte se nos ocurrió hacer una balsa con unos troncos que nos iba a ser de gran utilidad. Después de que estaba lista, los Digimon se amarraron unas cuerdas para que puedan mover la balsa, mientras que nosotros estábamos en ella. Cuando empezamos a andar pudimos ver en frente de nosotros Frigimon. Pero se que hay que tener cuidado, porque me apostaría que son el comité de bienvenida del Emperador de los Digimon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Frigimon. Este campeón Digimon es un amante de la paz por su naturaleza. Su altamente destructivo Golpe Bajo Cero, congela a su oponente._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, tengan cuidado! ¡Los Frigimon están siendo controlados!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Nos costo un poco esquivar los ataques de los Frigimon, pero nuestro objetivo es la Aguja de Control, así que no era buena idea quedarse enfrente del enemigo. Logramos pasar entre los Frigimon, solo para terminar en una trampa. Logramos esquivar una avalancha de nieve que nos llevo a un acantilado que de alguna forma logramos pasar. Solo para terminar en camino hacia otro. Pero Cody termino cayendo al agua fría. Ahora nos encontramos en una cueva con Cody cerca de la fogata. Por suerte Shinrai vino preparado y trajo otra chaqueta."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Con el fuego y la chaqueta lograran mantenerte caliente_** ** _!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Traje un remedio para el frió, deberías tomar un poco!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo mejor es dejar a Cody para que descanse mientras que nosotros destruimos la Aguja de Control!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Estoy de acuerdo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Yo me quedare con Cody y Joe! ¡Tengan cuidado ahí a fuera!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Lo tendremos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Al principio Cody se negó en quedarse, pero lo logramos convencer para que se quede. Entiendo completamente su preocupación, pero tiene que entender que hay veces que tiene que tomar un descanso en la pelea. Los demás ya se habían ido a destruir la Aguja de Control. Tengan cuidado."_ **

**_Joe_ _:_ _¡¿Te sientes bien, Cody?!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Si, muchas gracias!_**

 **_Armadillomon_ _:_ _¡Cody, lo siento por lo que dije antes! ¡No sabia que habías dejado tu lección de_** _ **kendō**_ ** _para venir aquí!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Armadillomon! ¡Olvídalo, vine aquí porque quería venir!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Yo falte al examen de matemáticas que seria el día de hoy! ¡Pero no puedo quejarme, porque eso es lo que quería! ¡Nos llaman los Niños Elegidos, pero más bien somos nosotros los que elegimos... lo que hacemos y lo que queremos hacer!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡En eso tiene razón Joe! ¡No siempre se toman decisiones que sean buenas para ti! ¡Pero luego de que tomas la decisión correcta, te das cuenta que has hecho bien al tomar esa elección! ¡Cuando fui pequeño y tuve que ayudar a mis amigos para detener a un Digimon de invadir nuestro mundo, tuve que tomar decisiones! ¡Y entre ellos fueron hacer caso a mis padres o no! ¡Pero con ayuda de Shinrai me di cuenta que tome la correcta, que fue luchar por mis seres queridos! ¡Porque eso es lo que quería en verdad!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver como Cody sonrió, es bueno saber que comprendió lo que le dijimos. Es un chico con mucho potencial, me recuerda un poco a mi cuando era pequeño. Se que no se rendirá a pesar de las decisiones que tomara. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un temblor que hizo que la cueva se estremeciera. Al salir, pudimos ver al Emperador de los Digimon con un viejo amigo, Shellmon. Y este tenia un Aro Maligno."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Shellmon. Este primitivo Digimon tiene la forma de un cangrejo ermitaño. Con su técnica la Hidropresión, puede aplastar a una roca arrojando le líquido a muy alta presión._**

* * *

 **_Emperador __Digimon_ _:_ _¡¿En serio piensan que podrán escapar de mí?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"No, pero si podemos mantenerte ocupado el tiempo suficiente será perfecto. Gomamon se enfrento a Shellmon, por favor ten cuidado. Chicos, dense prisa."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al fin habíamos llegado a la Aguja de Control donde nos estaban esperando los Frigimon. Es hora de contraatacar. Davis se encargara de ellos mientras que destruimos la Aguja de Control, espero que los demás se encuentren bien."_**

* * *

 **_(Es aconsejable que pongan la canción de digievolución de Digimon Adventure 02. Es la primera que verán.)_**

* * *

 ** _Todos_ _:_ _¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Veemon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Veemon envuelto en llamas, y por detrás aparecieron las imágenes de Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon y WarGreymon) Flamedramon, el valor en llamas._**

 **_Dracomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Dracomon envuelto en un torbellino. Y detrás de el aparecieron la imágenes de Betamon, Seadramon, MegaSeadramon y MetalSeadramon.) Airwinmon, la protección orgullosa._**

 **_Patamon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Patamon envuelto en luces amarillas que salían de una figura en forma de pegasus. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Angemon y MagnaAngemon.) Pegasusmon, la esperanza naciente._**

 **_Gatomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Gatomon envuelto en luces de color rosa y detrás de ella apareció la imagen de Angewomon.) Nefertimon, el rayo de luz._ **

**_Hawkmon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Hawkmon en vuelto en una especie de viento que se arremolino en una forma. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Biyomon, Birdramon y Garudamon.) Halsemon, el poder del amor._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Gomamon se enfrentaba a Shellmon. Pero se que no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Gomamon esta peleando solo y esta herido. Así que no durara mucho."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Cody!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Estoy listo!_**

 **_Cody __y __Mark_ _:_ _¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Armadillomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver una especie de piedras en forma de un Digimon. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Tentomon, Kabuterimon y MegaKabuterimon.) Digmon, el conocimiento profundo._ **

**_Betamon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Betamon envuelto en una especie de neblina de color azul verdoso. Y detrás de el aparecen las imágenes de Dracomon, Coredramon, Wingdramon y Examon.) Alphadramon, la confianza pura._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Entonces esa es la Digievolución!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Alphadramon y Digmon se enfrentaron a Shellmon y dejaron que Gomamon descansara. Se que pueden chicos. Veía como Cody iba a la batalla. Y Shellmon lo iba a atacar. Pero Digmon uso su cuerpo para protegerlo. De repente llego un ataque a nuestra izquierda que le dio en el Aro Maligno de Shellmon. Al ver a esa dirección podíamos ver a otro Digimon, según Gomamon es Iceleomon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Iceleomon. Este Digimon Bestia de orgullosa justicia se entreno en las zonas heladas del Mundo Digital. Con su técnica Hyojuken puede congelar a su oponente._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Lo bueno es que no tiene un Aro Maligno. Pero nuestro momento termino cuando del agua salio otro Digimon. Según Gomamon es un Ebidramon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Ebidramon. Este Digimon posee una enorme fuerza de ataque característica de los Dramon. Con su técnica, Neptuno Gemelo. Ataca a su oponente con dos pinzas._**

* * *

 **_Emperador __Digimon_ _:_ _¡Ebidramon, destruye los!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como Ebidramon agarraba a Digmon y se lo llevaba al fondo del mar. Maldición, no tiene ninguna posibilidad en el agua. Alphadramon fue a ayudarlo. Chicos, dense prisa."_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Digmon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Alphadramon, ayuda todo lo que puedas a Digmon!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mientras que Flamedramon peleaba contra los Frigimon. Nosotros nos encargábamos de destruir la Aguja de control. Con suerte acabaremos con el sufrimiento de los Frigimon y cualquier otro Digimon en la zona. Al final logramos destruirla. Espero que estén bien los demás."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Seguíamos sin poder hacer nada hasta que vimos que la Aguja de control a caído. El Emperador de los Digimon no se veía feliz por eso, lastima por el. Gracias a eso el Digivice de Joe pudo reaccionar y permitió que Gomamon digievolucione."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Con la ayuda de Ikkakumon logramos sacar a Digmon de las pinzas de Ebidramon."_**

 **_Digmon_ _:_ _¡Taladro de Oro!_**

 **_Alphadramon_ _:_ _¡Resplandor Azul!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ambos ataques le dieron a Ebidramon. Y como toque final Ikkakumon y su ataque acabo con el Aro Maligno de Ebidramon. Hemos destruido la segunda Aguja de Control, vamos progresando. Resulta que Iceleomon es un viejo amigo de Shinrai y Dracomon de cuando estuvieron en el DigiMundo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Iceleomon, que gusto me da volverte a ver!_**

 **_Iceleomon_ _:_ _¡También estoy feliz, escuche de nuevos Niños Elegidos que se enfrentaban al Emperador de los Digimon! ¡Entonces al verlos en problemas no pude evitar ayudarlos!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias, Iceleomon! ¡Te debemos una!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Poco a poco voy sabiendo de nuestros amigos Digimon que nos ayudaron alguna vez. Eso me da mucha alegría. Era hora de que regresáramos. Se que Gomamon junto a Iceleomon mantendrán este lugar seguro. Cody me recuerda mucho a Izzy y a Joe, diferentes pero tienen mucho en común. Se que llegara a ser alguien muy fuerte si se mantiene así. Al final como Cody no se ha podido presentar a Joe como es debido, se presento ahora. Me gustaría conocer un poco más de los nuevos Niños Elegidos. Volvimos a estar en la sala de computación."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Estamos progresando bastante en la destrucción de las Agujas de Control!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se, pero me sigue molestando que el Emperador de los Digimon sea alguien corrompido por la oscuridad! ¡Necesitamos saber un poco más de el!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El Emperador de los Digimon es un problema serio. Hay que descubrir que le paso a la persona detrás de esa fachada suya. Debe haber una forma de saberlo. Cody invito a Joe a su casa, parece que estos dos serán muy buenos amigos. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Cody."_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, me gustaría que alguna vez también vinieras a mi casa!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!_**

 **_Cody_ _:_ _¡Me gustaría saber un poco más de las historias de tu parte cuando fueron al DigiMundo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ah ya entiendo! ¡Lo dices porque yo fui el menor del grupo! ¡Seria un gran honor para mi contarte un poco más de nuestras aventuras!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cody es casi idéntico a mi, es un chico muy amable. Pero a veces es muy tímido. No lo culparía si alguna vez se pone triste por algo. Pero de algo estoy seguro. Si es como Izzy y Joe, entonces no habrá nada que lo detenga."_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, y cada uno de ellos con diferentes poses.)_ **

**_Un momento detente quisiera saber, quien esta hay, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer, mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien, en su semblante tiene decisión._**

 **_(Luego aparece los niños elegidos formando un círculo, luego sus Digimon en su forma novato también formando un círculo. Luego Aparecen algunos en su forma por el Digiegg y otros en su forma Campeón o ultra formando otro. Luego aparece otro más pero con los Digimon en su otra forma por parte del Digiegg.)_**

 **_Se muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien, pero en el mundo note seguirán (no, no) Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si mas) Aire puro solo respirar no busques más._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los antiguos niños elegidos en un círculo que gira. Luego aparecen los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, como en una linea. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon de la misma forma. Luego aparece en un círculo Davis y Veemon con Tai y Agumon y con ellos Flamedramon. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Mimi y Palmon y con ellos Shurimon. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Izzy y Tentomon y con ellos Digmon. Luego Mark y Betamon con Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Alphadramon. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon con Mark y Betamon y con ellos Airwinmon. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Angemon. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Angewomon.)_ **

**_No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer, piensa bien que el mañana puede haber una oportunidad._ **

**_(Luego en otro círculo aparece Davis con Veemon con Matt y Gabumon y con ellos Raidramon con Davis montandolo. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Joe y Gomamon y con ellos Submarimon con Cody en el. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Sora y Biyomon y con ellos Halsemon con Yolei montandolo. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Akuadramon con Shinrai montandolo. Luego Mark y Betamon y con ellos MarineEquidramon con Mark montandolo. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Pegasusmon con Tk montandolo. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Nefertimon con Kari montandolo.)_**

 **_Una gran oportunidad y tal vez esta mi vendrá, Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso sera... Abrirás la Puerta... Del mundo... Del mundo..._ **

**_(Luego aparece una especie de tubo que se hace más grande, mostrando a los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparecen todas la digievoluciones de los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por ultimo aparecen Tk, Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Mark y Shinrai en una linea horizontal. Con Angemon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Angewomon, Digmon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon detrás de ellos. Y al frente de ellos están Pegasusmon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon y Akuadramon.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Hey que pasa DigiLectores! ¡Esta vez responderé algunos comentarios!_**

 _ **Kurotora : Bueno, si te soy sincero no tenia nada planeado de ese tipo para ellos dos. Pero podría intentarlo si te parece bien. También tenia planeado algo parecido para Gatomon y Dracomon.**_

 ** _Defender : Me encanta que lo hallas disfrutado. Pero voy a tratar de ver si lo hago. No puedo prometer nada._**

 ** _Taylor 69: Espero que te guste tanto como la primera. Te invito a que leas los OVA si no los has leído, que ya están publicados. Pero como ya dije, voy a intentar hacerlo._**

 ** _Game Master 100: Se que te llegara a gustar como fue la primera. En especial con todo lo que ya tengo preparado._**

 ** _José : ¡Gracias por dejar su comentario, siempre será bien recibidos! ¡Pues nada, espero que hallan disfrutado el capítulo! ¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que... ¡ADIÓS!_**


	6. Concurso y disculpas

**_José_ _:_ _¡Hey que pasa DigiLectores, hoy les traigo una propuesta! ¡Ya que tardare en subir el siguiente capítulo de Digimon, y me disculpo por eso! ¡He decidido hacer un concurso, el ganador podrá participar en mi historia! ¡¿Qué tenéis que hacer para participar?! ¡Pues simple!_**

* * *

 ** _1) Como sabréis que ya empece la historia, los que participen tendrán la oportunidad de aparecer cuando los Niños Elegidos viajan por los países para destruir las Agujas de Control. Por eso tenéis que dejar primero en un comentario diciendo que están de acuerdo con eso._**

 ** _2) Necesitare el nombre y apellido del personaje, su apariencia, su edad que quieren que tenga. Y su compañero Digimon, puede estar en su forma Campeón o no._**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡¿Qué tenéis que hacer para ganar?! ¡También es simple! ¡Por favor, lean bien antes de contestar!_** ** _¡Hay un capítulo "de la serie", de la "Saga del Emperador de los Digimon" y uno de mi historia de la primera temporada de Digimon que tienen una relación! ¡Tenéis que adivinar cuales son! ¡Pero para que la cosa sea fácil, les pondré reglas!_**

* * *

 ** _1) Pueden hacerme tantas preguntas que quieran, pero tienen limitaciones por capítulo o en este caso Nota de Autor, de tres preguntas. Así que piénsenlo bien._**

 ** _2) Durante el concurso no se vale preguntar a otras personas que aparezcan en los comentarios y tampoco pueden ver mi historia de la primera temporada._**

 ** _3) Podéis hacer cuantos intentos queráis, pero son las mismas limitaciones que en la primera regla._**

 ** _4) What will happen to those who can not read my story in Spanish? Then send me a Private Message, in your language. And give them a clue that they have to look. Only those who can not read my story in Spanish._**

* * *

 ** _Importante_ _:_**

 **_Solo habrá ocho ganadores, ya que son ocho Niños Elegidos. Y les tengo algo muy divertido para los primeros dos que logren adivinar. Tenéis bastante tiempo antes de que el concurso acabe, yo les diré unos cuantos capítulos antes del que tendréis que adivinar, que se acabo el concurso. Y el ganador lo revelare en ese mismo capítulo._ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Les deseo suerte a todos! ¡Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza del capítulo, tratare de subir el siguiente para que puedan seguir adivinando! ¡Y recuerden, piénsenlo bien antes de adivinar! ¡Ya que es bastante fácil si leyeron la historia!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo_ _6: "¡UN DÍA DE CAMPO PELIGROSO!"_ **

**_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Aparece los emblemas del valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, sinceridad, pureza, luz, esperanza, protección y confianza. Y luego aparecen los números 02 junto con el titulo.)_**

 **_Volvemos a empezar, la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad, lo se bien._**

 **_(Aparecen Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk, Kari, Mark y Shinrai. Luego aparecen las agujas de control, junto a Digimon volando por encima de ellos.)_ **

**_Teñirse tú veras, de rojo la tierra hasta las entraña. Salvarla todos debemos con valor._**

 **_(Luego aparecen las caras de Armadillomon, Veemon y Hawkmon. Luego aparece los dos mundos y entre ellos unos ojos llenos de pura maldad. Luego aparecen en una linea horizontal todos los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por detrás aparecen Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.)_**

 **_Paraíso fue, inerte luce hoy. Llevamos a dentro un héroe dormido. ¡Levan talo!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el D-terminal que lanza un haz de luz al Digivice. Luego aparecen Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Dracomon y Betamon, dirigiéndose hacia una luz por encima de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Alphadramon, Airwinmon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon, Akuadramon, Halsemon y Raidramon. Luego aparece Wormmon.)_**

 **_Atravesemos con decisión, hasta un lejano confín, difícil senda sin temer. Mirando fijo sin desfallecer._**

 **_(Luego aparece Flamedramon usando su Nudillo de Fuego, luego se ve en vuelto en llamas, y luego cambia a Veemon que cambia a Raidramon que usa su Hoja Relámpago. Luego aparece Shurimon entre los arboles y al salir cambia a Hawkmon que luego cambia a Halsemon que usa su Ala de la Tempestad. Luego aparece Digmon que usa su Taladro de Oro, luego cambia a Armadillomon, que al caer en el agua cambia a Submarimon. Luego aparece Alphadramon usando su Resplandor Azul, que luego cambia a Betamon, y luego cambia a MarineEquidramon que usa su Saeta Eléctrica. Luego aparece Airwinmon usando su Tormenta Relámpago, que luego cambia a Dracomon, y luego cambia a Akuadramon que usa su Garras Dracon. Luego aparece Pegasusmon usando su Estrella de Luz. Luego aparece Nefertimon usando su Piedra Rosetta. Luego aparece Davis montado en Raidramon, Yolei montado en Halsemon, Kari en Nefertimon, Tk en Pegasusmon, Cody en Submarimon, Mark en MarineEquidramon y Shinrai en Akuadramon.)_ **

**_Que los latidos del corazón quemen tu cuerpo con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvido, volvamos todos a recuperar ¡En la batalla que va a iniciar!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el rostro de Ken en la cabeza del Emperador de los Digimon, y detrás de el las agujas de control. Luego aparece Flamedramon con un rayo rojo, a Shurimon con un rayo verde, a Digmon con rayo amarillo, a Angemon con un rayo azul, a Angewomon con un rayo rosa, a Seadramon con un rayo de color vino y a Coredramon con un rayo de color azul verdoso. Luego aparecen todos los nuevos niños elegidos corriendo con sus Digimon al frente de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon. Luego aparece Raidramon, Halsemon, Submarimon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Akuadramon y MarineEquidramon. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y con sus Digimon en su forma novato al frente de ellos, con sus Digimon en todas sus formas detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Cody_ _:_ _Fue bueno conocer a otro de los antiguos Niños Elegidos. Y gracias a Joe y a Mark pude entender que no todas las decisiones que uno toma son malas._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mimi:_**

* * *

 ** _Mimi_ _:_ _"Me encontraba bajando del avión que me trajo a Japón. Ha sido un tiempo bastante largo desde que estuve aquí. Me pregunto como estarán todo el mundo. Iré a visitarlos cuando tenga tiempo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de DemiVeemon:_**

* * *

 **_DemiVeemon_ _:_ _"Tenía un agradable sueño hasta que fui despertado por el despertador de Davis. Cuando mire a mi alrededor veía a Davis durmiendo todavía. Así que decidí despertarlo y lo hice saltando encima de él. Y funciono. Hoy teníamos cosas que hacer así que teníamos que pararnos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Cody:_**

* * *

 **_Cody_ _:_ _"Me encontraba preparándome para el día de hoy, pero después de ponerme la camisa no veía a Upamon por ningún lado. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Cuando salí de la habitación vi a Upamon en la mesa con una cesta en la cabeza. Que suerte que Mama se encontraba preparando Sushi para notarlo. Pero no se si tendré la misma suerte la próxima vez."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Kari:_**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Me encontraba preparando mi mochila para el día de hoy. Se que nos divertiremos todos juntos. Gatomon se encontraba al lado mio y me pregunto si podía ir conmigo. Y le dije que si, así que la metí en la mochila."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ya tenia casi todo listo para el día de hoy. Les dije a mis Tíos que pasaría el día con mis amigos. Metí a Betamon en la bolsa deportiva que iba a llevar para que mis Tíos no lo vieran. En la bolsa tenia todo para lo que tenemos planeado. Es bueno hacer esto para tomar un descanso de las peleas contra el Emperador de los Digimon. Me despedí de mis Tíos y me fui a reunir con Shinrai y Tk."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me encontraba esperando a Tk a fuera del apartamento. Babydmon en mi mochila y las cosas en una bolsa que llevaba. Hoy iba a ser divertido, porque se supone que la zona a la que vamos esta libre del Emperador de los Digimon. O al menos eso espero. Cuando Tk salio se acordó que iba a dejar algo. O más bien a alguien, porque iba a dejar la mochila que tenía a Patamon. Pobre. Cuando salimos nos encontramos a Mark y Cody y luego nos fuimos a reunirnos con Yolei y luego irnos al colegio."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Yolei:_**

* * *

 ** _Yolei_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en la tienda de mis padres agarrando las cosas que iba a necesitar para este día. Después de agarrar todo y de despedirme de mí Mama salí de la tienda. Revise a Poromon que lo tenía en mi bolsa con todas las cosas. Creo que debí pensarlo mejor. Luego escuche el llamado de Tk y al voltear a la derecha veía a Cody, Tk, Shinrai y Mark esperándome. Ya que teníamos todo listo nos podíamos ir."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Llegamos a la escuela y veíamos a Davis y a Kari esperándonos. Hoy era día festivo así que no iba a ver ninguna persona en la escuela, incluyéndonos. Pero hoy íbamos a hacer un día de campo. Y lo decidimos hacer en el DigiMundo. Después de colarnos por la entrada trasera de la escuela, fuimos a la sala de computación."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Espero que la zona que elegimos no sea dominios del Emperador de los Digimon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si te sirve de algo, le pedí a Draco que lo examinara para estar más seguro! ¡Dice que no hay ninguno!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"A pesar de eso, no puedo evitar el sentimiento de que nos toparemos con uno. Ahora nos encontramos en frente de la computadora listos para partir cuando se abrió la puerta de repente. Al ver hacia allí, no pude evitar sonreír, era nuestra vieja amiga Mimi. No sabia que había venido de visita."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mimi, que gusto verte! ¡No sabia que vendrías!_ **

**_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Quería que fuese una sorpresa!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pues si que es una sorpresa! ¡Chicos, quiero presentarles a otro miembro de los antiguos Niños Elegidos! ¡Se llama Mimi Tachikawa!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En verdad no me esperaba que Mimi viniera de visita. Resulta que vino a Japón para la boda de su primo. Les explicamos que ahora somos los nuevos Niños Elegidos. Ya que estaba por aquí decidimos invitarla al día de campo que tendríamos hoy. Sera bueno pasar tiempo con ella, estoy ansioso por saber como le esta hiendo en los Estados Unidos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Después de que fuimos llevados al DigiMundo, nos estaba esperando Draco cerca. Que estaba feliz de ver a Mimi. Mimi se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza, Draco se veía feliz cuando Mimi lo hizo."_**

 ** _Draco_ _:_ _¡Mimi, cuanto tiempo sin verte!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡También me da gusto verte Draco!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego de eso empezamos a caminar, le contamos toda la historia de lo que esta pasando en el DigiMundo a Mimi."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de un tiempo nos decidimos detener a comer. Bueno en realidad Davis se puso de acuerdo con Kari para que al menos lo note. Parece que sigue tratando de conquistarla. Creo que va a necesitar algo más que eso para lograrlo. Ahora nos encontramos en un mantel comiendo lo que trajimos. Había preparado algo especial para Dracomon y Draco ya que ellos lo disfrutaban mucho."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ya que a ambos les gustaba comer esto, les prepare una propia receta que invente! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Entre varias de las cosas que aprendí era a cocinar, con ayuda de mi Mama y Tk pude preparar algunas cosas. Lo que les ofrecí a ambos era helado que todavía estaba frió. Se que a ambos les gusta, así que porque no traerles mi especialidad. Enseguida ambos lo agarraron y agradecieron por la comida y comieron, al primer bocado les encanto."_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Esto esta delicioso! ¡Extrañaba este sabor dulce!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Que bueno que les esta gustando! ¡Hay más de donde vino ese!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"En verdad es bueno ver la sonrisa de Mimi, como la extrañaba. Decidí compartir con Betamon unos Bolas de Arroz rellenas que mi Tía preparo. Veía como disfrutaba del primer bocado que dio."_**

 ** _Betamon_ _:_ _¡Que delicia, esto esta muy rico!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Que bueno que le gusto, luego Hawkmon quería Sushi del que estaba comiendo Armadillomon. Supongo que no se puede evitar, los Digimon son curiosos. Pero no pudo agarrarlo y se fue rodando. Así que Yolei persiguió a Hawkmon. Podía ver a Mimi mirando en su dirección. Mire a Shinrai y veía en esa dirección, seguro esta preocupado por Yolei."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Decidimos buscar a Yolei y Hawkmon, estaba con Mimi, Mark, Dracomon, Betamon y Draco. Draco estaba al frente de nosotros, pero no ha tenido suerte en ubicar su olor. ¿A donde se abran metido esos dos?"_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Aún nada, Draco?!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡No, es como si hubieran desaparecido!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego de repente el suelo donde estábamos caminando se dividió y caímos. No recuerdo mucho después de eso. Pero después de que recupere los sentidos gracias a Draco lamiéndome, lo primero que vi es que estábamos en una zona muy diferente a la que estábamos. Mimi y Mark también estaban cerca y estaban empezando a despertar, Yolei y Hawkmon también estaban. Dracomon y Betamon junto a Yolei. Lo primordial en estos momentos es ver como están todos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Todos se encuentran bien?!_ **

**_Yolei_ _:_ _¡Si, por suerte nadie salio lastimado después de la caída!_**

 ** _Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Pero ese no es el problema del que debemos preocuparnos!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Estamos en el territorio del Emperador de los Digimon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al ver al frente podíamos ver una Aguja de Control, lo que significa que después de todo si había una en esta zona. Así que solo tenemos que destruirla para liberar a los Digimon de por aquí cerca. Y hablando de Digimon podíamos ver ojos rojos en la oscuridad. Que resultan ser amigos, son los Otamamon y Gekomon, pero tenían Aros Malignos."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Esto no es bueno, nos superan en número!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, pero nuestra prioridad no es pelear contra ellos! ¡Tenemos que destruir la Aguja de Control!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No teníamos más opción que escapar de los Otamamon y los Gekomon. Mimi termino tropezando y cayó al suelo. Los Gekomon y los Otamamon se acercaban. Sentía la energía de una vieja amiga por aquí cerca. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, unas vides salieron de los arbustos y agarraron a Yolei y Hawkmon y también a Mimi. Mark y yo, junto con Draco y nuestros Digimon fuimos a los arbustos antes de que llegaron los Otamamon y Gekomon. Y efectivamente, la que nos salvo era Palmon."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Yolei:_**

* * *

 ** _Yolei_ _:_ _"Sin duda era agradable que Mimi se encontrara con su Digimon. Pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en acabar con la Aguja de Control."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tres de nosotros que pueden Digievolucionar no creo que sea suficiente para lo que nos depara este lugar!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡En eso tienes razón, hay que llamar a los demás para que nos ayuden!_**

 **_Yolei_ _:_ _"Es sorprendente lo calmado que es Shinrai ante esta situación. Supongo que es porque ya ha experimentado algo similar en su primer viaje al DigiMundo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Kari:_**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Después de un tiempo que salieron los demás nos empezamos a preocupar ya que no han regresado. Así que decidimos buscarlos, pero de momento no hemos tenido suerte. Wizardmon se nos unió a la búsqueda no hace poco. Bueno, en realidad creo que escucho del picnic y quiso acompañarnos. En fin, de repente mi Digivice empezó a reaccionar. Cuando lo mire, había un pequeño punto parpadeante no muy lejos. A penas si se podía ver. Creo que es el Digivice de Shinrai. Algo debe impedir la comunicación."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Se que el Emperador de los Digimon esta detrás de porque no podemos comunicarnos con los demás, parece que estamos solos en esto. De repente escuchamos dos voces detrás de nosotros, al ver hacia atrás, eran cucarachas. Tienen un Aro Maligno. Según Betamon, se llaman Gokimon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Gokimon. Este insecto Digimon posee una enorme habilidad para sobrevivir. Es rápido y no tiene rival cuando se trata de escapar. En su técnica usa el Polvo del Sueño._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tenemos que buscar la forma de escapar de ellas y llegar a la Aguja de Control!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Dudo que podamos, ellas son rápidas! ¡No tardaran en alcanzarnos!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Lo divertido de ellas es que no se llevan bien, tal vez lo podamos usar a nuestro favor. Usaron su técnica el Polvo del Sueño, que consistía en lanzarnos basura. Porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo saldrá mal con este ataque. Luego empezaron a caer objetos grandes y pesados y tuvimos que escapar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No nos dejan más opción que pelear!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es hora de tomar represalia!_**

 **_Yolei_ _:_ _¡Vamos halla!_**

 **_Los __Tres_ _:_ _¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Betamon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Betamon envuelto en una especie de neblina de color azul verdoso. Y detrás de el aparecen las imágenes de Dracomon, Coredramon, Wingdramon y Examon.) Alphadramon, la confianza pura._**

 **_Dracomon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Dracomon envuelto en un torbellino. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Betamon, Seadramon, MegaSeadramon y MetalSeadramon.) Airwinmon, la protección orgullosa._**

 **_Hawkmon armodigivol a… (Se podría ver a Hawkmon en vuelto en una especie de viento que se arremolino en una forma. Y detrás de el aparecieron las imágenes de Biyomon, Birdramon y Garudamon.) Halsemon, el poder del amor._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Yolei y Shinrai montaron en sus Digimon y despegaron para enfrentarse a las hermanas Gokimon. Mientras que yo y Alphadramon nos aseguraremos de mantener a salvo a Mimi."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Hermanas Gokimon, nosotros somos sus oponentes!_ **

**_Airwinmon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, sujétate fuerte! ¡Aliento Dragón!_ **

**_Halsemon_ _:_ _¡Sol Rojo!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El ataque casi no le hizo daño a las Hermanas Gokimon. Y ahora era su turno de atacar. Son bastantes rápidas a la hora de atacar, por poco esquivamos su ataque en conjunto. En otro esquive pude ver lo fuerte que era su ataque. Tal vez lo podemos usar a nuestro favor."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tienen mucha fuerza!_**

 **_Airwinmon_ _:_ _¡¿Tienes algo en mente?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me conoces muy bien!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Parece que Mimi tuvo la misma idea, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Hay que usar su ataque a nuestro favor."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Todos nos dirigimos a la Aguja de Control, y las Hermanas Gokimon venían justo detrás. Era nuestra oportunidad, movimos uno de los reflectores el cual las dejaron ciegas y chocaron con la Aguja de Control. Y eso era más que suficiente para que el Digivice de Mimi se activara."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Palmon digivol a… Togemon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Es_ _nuestra oportunidad de atacar."_**

 **_Togemon_ _:_ _¡Ataque de Espinas!_ **

**_Airwinmon_ _:_ _¡Aliento Dragón!_**

 **_Alphadramon_ _:_ _¡Resplandor Azul!_**

 ** _Halsemon : ¡Sol Rojo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Al_ _final se acabo, otra Aguja menos. Me gustaría ver la cara del Emperador de los Digimon."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Kari:_**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos cuando Davis vio que otra zona fue liberada del Emperador de los Digimon. Y Cody recibió un mensaje de Yolei diciendo que todos están a salvo. Es bueno saberlo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora estábamos viendo como las Hermanas Gokimon eran libres del Aro Maligno. Halsemon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon volvieron a la normalidad. Mientras que Togemon se quedo en esa forma. Me encontraba cerca de las Hermanas viendo como estaban."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ¡No era nuestra intención causarles daño, pero no teníamos muchas opciones!_ **

**_Gokimon_ _:_ _¡Eso creo, pero no importa!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Es bueno saber que están bien. Pero tenia que apartarme porque empezaron a pelear. Parece que nunca se llevan bien."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Vaya dúo están hechas estas dos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y pensar que tuvimos problemas con ellas cuando estaban con el Emperador de los Digimon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Pero no se puede hacer nada después de todo es amor entre hermanas. Aunque sea un poco diferente a como estamos acostumbrados. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Davis que nos estaba llamando. Al ver a esa dirección, podíamos ver a todos corriendo con los Gekomon y Otamamon. Es bueno saber que todos están bien."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando volvimos del DigiMundo. Lo que significa que teníamos que despedirnos de Mimi. Fue agradable verla otra vez."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esperamos verte pronto Mimi!_ **

**_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Yo también, espero que sigan peleando y que derroten al Emperador de los Digimon!_**

 ** _Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Puedes confiar en que no nos detendremos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Y como despedida de Mimi, ella dijo la frase de Yolei. Sin duda, estas dos hacen un par perfecto."_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, y cada uno de ellos con diferentes poses.)_**

 **_Un momento detente quisiera saber, quien esta hay, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer, mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien, en su semblante tiene decisión._**

 **_(Luego aparece los niños elegidos formando un círculo, luego sus Digimon en su forma novato también formando un círculo. Luego Aparecen algunos en su forma por el Digiegg y otros en su forma Campeón o ultra formando otro. Luego aparece otro más pero con los Digimon en su otra forma por parte del Digiegg.)_ **

**_Se muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien, pero en el mundo note seguirán (no, no) Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si mas) Aire puro solo respirar no busques más._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los antiguos niños elegidos en un círculo que gira. Luego aparecen los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, como en una linea. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon de la misma forma. Luego aparece en un círculo Davis y Veemon con Tai y Agumon y con ellos Flamedramon. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Mimi y Palmon y con ellos Shurimon. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Izzy y Tentomon y con ellos Digmon. Luego Mark y Betamon con Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Alphadramon. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon con Mark y Betamon y con ellos Airwinmon. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Angemon. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Angewomon.)_**

 **_No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer, piensa bien que el mañana puede haber una oportunidad._**

 **_(Luego en otro círculo aparece Davis con Veemon con Matt y Gabumon y con ellos Raidramon con Davis montan dolo. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Joe y Gomamon y con ellos Submarimon con Cody en el. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Sora y Biyomon y con ellos Halsemon con Yolei montan dolo. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Akuadramon con Shinrai montan dolo. Luego Mark y Betamon y con ellos MarineEquidramon con Mark montan dolo. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Pegasusmon con Tk montan dolo. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Nefertimon con Kari montan dolo.)_**

 **_Una gran oportunidad y tal vez esta mi vendrá, Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso sera... Abrirás la Puerta... Del mundo... Del mundo..._ **

**_(Luego aparece una especie de tubo que se hace más grande, mostrando a los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparecen todas la digievoluciones de los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por ultimo aparecen Tk, Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Mark y Shinrai en una linea horizontal. Con Angemon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Angewomon, Digmon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon detrás de ellos. Y al frente de ellos están Pegasusmon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon y Akuadramon.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Me quiero disculpar por el tiempo inactivo! ¡Ya tenia el capítulo hecho cuando se presento problemas en mi cuenta, no me dejaba entrar! ¡Y ahora es que se soluciono! ¡Y ahora para responder los comentarios!_ **

**_Kurotora_ _:_ _A lo que me refiero es que entre ambos capítulos, hay una pequeña relación. No es tan grande, pero si la hay. Un ejemplo seria una relación entre dos objetos diferentes, pero hay algo que los relaciona. Es como tu dices, la relación esta entre mi historia de la primera temporada con la segunda temporada de la serie animada. Espero que halla respondido a tus preguntas._ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Recuerden chicos, aún tienen tiempo para participar! ¡Les deseo la mayor de las suertes para todos! ¡Ah, y tengo buenas noticias para todos aquellos que querían ver una relación entre Kari y Shinrai! ¡Después de pensarlo bien, he decidido que lo voy a hacer! ¡Y podrán verlo en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Así que, nada más por aquí! Y nos vemos pronto. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo_ _7: "¡EL RECUERDO DE KARI!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Aparece los Emblemas del Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Sinceridad, Pureza, Luz, Esperanza, Protección y Confianza. Y luego aparecen los números 02 junto con el título.)_ **

**_Volvemos a empezar, la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad, lo sé bien._ **

**_(Aparecen Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk, Kari, Mark y Shinrai. Luego aparecen las Agujas de Control, junto a Digimon volando por encima de ellos.)_ **

**_Teñirse tú veras, de rojo la tierra hasta las entraña. Salvarla todos debemos con valor._ **

**_(Luego aparecen las caras de Armadillomon, Veemon y Hawkmon. Luego aparece los dos mundos y entre ellos unos ojos llenos de pura maldad. Luego aparecen en una línea horizontal todos los nuevos Niños Elegidos. Y por detrás aparecen Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.)_ **

**_Paraíso fue, inerte luce hoy. Llevamos a dentro un héroe dormido. ¡Levan talo!_**

 **_(Luego aparece el D-terminal que lanza un haz de luz al Digivice. Luego aparecen Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Dracomon y Betamon dirigiéndose hacia una luz por encima de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Alphadramon, Airwinmon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon, Akuadramon, Halsemon y Raidramon._ _Luego aparece Wormmon.)_ **

**_Atravesemos con decisión, hasta un lejano confín, difícil senda sin temer. Mirando fijo sin desfallecer._**

 **_(Luego aparece Flamedramon usando su Nudillo de Fuego, luego se ve en vuelto en llamas, y luego cambia a Veemon que cambia a Raidramon que usa su Hoja Relámpago. Luego aparece Shurimon entre los árboles y al salir cambia a Hawkmon que luego cambia a Halsemon que usa su Ala de la Tempestad. Luego aparece Digmon que usa su Taladro de Oro, luego cambia a Armadillomon, que al caer en el agua cambia a Submarimon. Luego aparece Alphadramon usando su Resplandor Azul, que luego cambia a Betamon, y luego cambia a MarineEquidramon que usa su Saeta Eléctrica. Luego aparece Airwinmon usando su Tormenta Relámpago, que luego cambia a Dracomon, y luego cambia a Akuadramon que usa su Garras Dracon. Luego aparece Pegasusmon usando su Estrella de Luz. Luego aparece Nefertimon usando su Piedra Rosetta. Luego aparece Davis montado en Raidramon, Yolei montado en Halsemon, Kari en Nefertimon, Tk en Pegasusmon, Cody en Submarimon, Mark en MarineEquidramon y Shinrai en Airwinmon.)_**

 **_Que los latidos del corazón quemen tu cuerpo con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvidó, volvamos todos a recuperar ¡En la batalla que va a iniciar!_ **

**_(Luego aparece el rostro de Ken en la cabeza del Emperador de los Digimon, y detrás de él las Agujas de Control. Luego aparece Flamedramon con un rayo rojo, a Shurimon con un rayo verde, a Digmon con un rayo amarillo, a Angemon con un rayo azul, a Angewomon con un rayo rosa, a Seadramon con un rayo de color vino y a Coredramon con un rayo de color azul verdoso. Luego aparecen todos los nuevos Niños Elegidos corriendo con sus Digimon al frente de ellos. Luego aparece Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon. Luego aparece Raidramon, Halsemon, Submarimon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Akuadramon y MarineEquidramon. Luego aparece los nuevos Niños Elegidos y con sus Digimon en su forma Novato al frente de ellos, con sus Digimon en todas sus formas detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Fue grandioso haber tomado un pequeño descanso de la constante pelea contra el Emperador de los Digimon! ¡Pero parece que siempre tendremos que estar pendientes si no queremos ser emboscados por el!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Estamos logrando un gran avance en destruir las Agujas de Control del Emperador de los Digmon. Me encontraba en una zona junto con Shinrai, nuestros Digimon, Monochromon y Pumpkinmon. Estos últimos días hemos logrado que una gran parte del DigiMundo vuelva a ser como era hace tres años. Ninguno permitirá que el Emperador de los Digimon continúe sus planes."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos encontramos de vuelta en la sala de computación viendo el avance que logramos el día de hoy. Me encontraba sentado en una silla con Babydmon en mis manos. Le pedí a Monochromon y a Pumpkinmon que cuidaran la zona en la que estábamos. Sé que esos dos harán un gran trabajo. Si seguimos con este paso lograremos vencer al Emperador de los Digimon. Ojala encuentre a los demás."_ **

**_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Tranquilo Shinrai, los encontraremos y los pondremos a salvo! ¡Tienes mi palabra!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo sé!_ **

**_K_** ** _ari_ _:_ _¡¿Sigue molestándote lo del Emperador de los Digimon?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, saber que fue un Niño Elegido y que luego se halla transformado en lo que conocemos como el Emperador de los Digimon, me molesta bastante! ¡Me gustaría saber quién es la persona detrás de esa fachada suya!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Tarde o temprano sabremos quién es!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡De momento solo tenemos que concentrarnos en detener al Emperador de los Digimon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No dije nada después de eso, con suerte descubriré la forma de ayudar a esa persona. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se puso en mi hombro. Al mirar podía ver que fue Kari que me daba su sonrisa típica. No sé porque, pero hay algo en su sonrisa que me anima el día. Al final se la devolví. Ella y Mark han sido y siempre fueron un apoyo para mí en el pasado y se los agradezco."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡No olvides que somos un equipo y siempre nos apoyamos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias Kari, te lo agradezco en verdad!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego de un momento en silencio entre los tres, escuchamos como Tai y los demás no podían acompañarnos mañana por diversas razones. Eso es comprensible. De todas formas podemos cuidarnos para destruir otra Aguja de Control mañana."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Por desgracia a la mañana siguiente no tuvimos mucha suerte en la zona en la que decidimos destruir otra Aguja de Control. Era una ciudad dentro de una cúpula y en el estaban los Guardromon. Y eran muchos para que nosotros pudiéramos enfrentarlos, por lo menos no sin más refuerzos."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Guardromon. Este Campeón Digimon es famosos por su fuerza defensora. Su técnica es la Granada Destructora._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son demasiados, tenemos que regresar para planear mejor una estrategia con Izzy!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ellos nos ganan en números. Y no tendremos posibilidades de llegar a la Aguja de Control con todos ellos merodeando todo el lugar."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos estábamos en camino al monitor para llegar a la sala de computación. Me encontraba detrás de Kari. Uno a uno fue absorbido por el monitor. Kari era la siguiente, pero vi a un Guardromon y tenía la mira en ella. Tuve que ser rápido y me aparte con ella antes de que el ataque llegase. Pero por desgracia nuestra única salida fue destruida. Tendremos que mantenernos ocultos hasta que lleguen los demás."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Volvimos a la Sala de Computación, pero había algo raro. Era como si hubiese explotado algo atrás de nosotros. Después de observar con detenimiento me di cuenta que faltaban Kari y Shinrai. Debieron quedarse atrás por un ataque que destruyo el monitor. Esto no era bueno. Teníamos que rescatarlos cueste lo que cueste. Ellos no podrán por su cuenta contra los Guardromon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos encontrábamos a cubierta en una zona para que no nos viesen los Guardromon. Teníamos que pensar en una estrategia para no ser atrapados mientras esperábamos a los demás."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Kari ¿Te encuentras bien?!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Si, todo gracias a ti! ¡¿Tú te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, por suerte lograremos defendernos hasta que lleguen los demás!_ **

**_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Escuchen, si nos rodean no duden en pedir la Digievolución! ¡Podemos seguir luchando!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Ella tiene razón!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Entendido, gracias a los dos!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Por desgracia es como pensaba, el monitor de la última zona por la que entramos fue destruida. Y no ayuda nada en que Davis cree una discusión con Tk. No era momento de discusiones, dos de nuestros amigos están en problemas y tenemos que ayudarles. Espero que se encuentren bien. Cody les intento detener pero ahora es a Cody que Davis molesta."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Ya basta Davis, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si te la pasas gritando a todo el mundo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Aunque en parte Davis tiene razón, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Me siento responsable por lo que le paso a ambos. Luego recibimos un mensaje en la computadora y era de parte de Kari. Decía que se encontraban bien. Tk tenía un plan, y era entrar en una zona diferente a la que entramos anteriormente. Pero también estaba cerca de la ciudad. Si él va a rescatar a Kari y a Shinrai yo también lo acompañare."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados, nosotros vamos también!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Después de que Tk se fue yo y Betamon le seguimos. No iba a dejar que los rescate solo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Cody:_**

* * *

 ** _Cody_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Tk, Mark y al final Davis fueron a rescatar a Kari y a Shinrai. Pero tenemos un serio problema. Ya se está haciendo tarde y si ellos no regresan pronto sus familias se preocuparan. Antes de que Yolei fuese con ellos la detuve."_ **

**_Cody_ _:_ _¡Espera Yolei, tienes que recordar que casi es la hora de cenar! ¡Y si Kari y los chicos no regresan a tiempo sus familias se van a preocupar y todos estaremos en un gran problema! ¡Lo más sensato que podemos hacer es avisar a Tai y a los demás de lo que está pasando!_ **

**_Yolei_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón en eso Cody, mejor hacemos eso primero!_ **

**_Cody_ _:_ _"Con todo arreglado los Digimon se fueron sin nosotros y tuvimos que ir tras ellos porque era peligroso."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos caminando por el desierto en camino a la ciudad donde se encuentran nuestros amigos. Ojala terminemos pronto, porque es tarde y si no regresamos no quiero ni pensar como estarán de preocupados mis Tíos. Espero que los demás se las arreglen para solucionar ese problema. Escuchaba como Tk y Davis hablaban de que tenía que irse porque ya es muy tarde. De seguro quiere rescatar a Kari para ganarse su corazón. Lástima que alguien se le adelanto."_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Mark ¿Crees que fue buena idea venir?! ¡Tus Tíos se preocuparan por ti si no llegas a cenar!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo se Betamon, pero no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos atrás!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Aún le debo mucho a Shinrai, el me ayudo a ser lo que soy hoy. Así que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él está en peligro junto con Kari. Aunque conociéndolo sé que se podrá defender de los peligros. Después del intento fallido de lanzar la moneda de Davis para que se decida quién se queda y quien se va. Continuamos con nuestro camino. Solo esperen un poco más chicos, el apoyo va en camino."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Kari y yo nos encontrábamos montados en nuestros Digimon para poder escapar de los Guardromon. Pero se nos ha dificultado un poco. Porque no dejan de aparecer por todos lados. Estamos a completo merced si no hacemos algo con la Aguja de Control. Uno de los Guardromon nos atacó."_ **

**_Airwinmon_ _:_ _¡Aliento Dragón!_**

 **_Nefertimon_ _:_ _¡Joya del Nilo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Teníamos que ser fuertes hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. Principalmente porque no podemos salir por un monitor porque ya no queda ninguno. Así que nuestra mejor opción es encontrar una salida para escapar de este lugar. Pero vi como uno de los ataques de Guardromon le daba a Nefertimon lo que provoco que la devuelva a ser Gatomon. Por suerte fuimos rápido y logramos atraparlas antes de que llegaran al suelo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Se encuentran bien las dos?!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Si, gracias a ti y a Airwinmon!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Ya son tres que me has salvado, te lo agradezco en verdad!_ **

**_Airwinmon_ _:_ _¡N-no hay problema!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"A pesar de que no lo veo estoy bastante seguro que Airwinmon está sonrojado por los cumplidos de Gatomon. Creo que estos dos harían una muy linda pareja, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en mantenernos a salvo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Wormmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wormmon_ _:_ _"Veía como Ken continuaba observando a esos dos. Pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y creo que no tiene planeado regresar pronto. Pobre Ken, extraño a su anterior forma antes de convertirse en esto. Luego vi como empezaba a teclear algo y yo reconocía esos códigos. Estará planeando usar a esos Digimon para pelear con ellos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Cody:_**

* * *

 ** _Cody_ _:_ _"Me encontraba a fuera de la tienda de Yolei llamando a Tai para informarle de lo que está pasando. Él nos ayudara con el encubrimiento. También llame a Matt para informarle de lo sucedido. Con suerte llegaremos a tiempo para ayudar a nuestros amigos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Matt:_**

* * *

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _"Después de haber recibido la llamada de Cody me reuní con Tai y descubrí que a él también Cody lo llamo. Mientras que él iba a la escuela yo me encargaba de inventar una excusa a la familia de Davis. Con suerte me van a creer."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Yolei:_**

* * *

 ** _Yolei_ _:_ _"Después de arreglar todo me reuní con Cody a las afuera de la tienda. Ahora tenemos que ir a la escuela para poder ayudar a nuestros amigos. Solo esperen un poco más chicos, ya vamos a ayudarlos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos en una colina observando a la entrada de la ciudad en donde están nuestros amigos. En ella podíamos ver a dos Guardromon. Si queremos entrar tenemos que salvar a los Guardromon de su control para que no advierten los que están dentro de la ciudad. Davis estaba a punto de hacer que Veemon Digievolucione pero Patamon lo detuvo."_**

 ** _Patamon_ _:_ _¡Tk, no hay una Aguja de Control en esta área ¿O sí?!_**

 ** _Tk_ _:_ _¡No, la única que debe haber es en el domo!_**

 ** _Betamon_ _:_ _¡Creo que entiendo a qué quiere llegar Patamon! ¡Al no haber ninguno…!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Podemos hacer la Digievolución ordinaria! ¡¿Lo probamos Tk?!_**

 ** _Tk_ _:_ _¡Claro que sí!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Han pasado tres años desde que vi esta Digievolución. Es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos. Ambos Digivices reaccionaron y permitieron que Patamon y Betamon Digievolucionen."_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 ** _Patamon digivol a… Angemon._**

 ** _Betamon digivol a…_ _Seadramon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Es sorprendente, si se logró la Digievolución!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Me acerque a Seadramon y el bajo su cabeza lo que me permitió acariciarla. Como extrañaba esto, es como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando vi a Davis no pude evitar reírme por su reacción al ver la otra Digievolución de nuestros Digimon. Ambos Digimon fueron a encargarse de los Guardromon. Seadramon se encargó de la izquierda mientras que Angemon se encargó de la derecha. Logramos liberarlos del control del Emperador de los Digimon. Nos reunimos con ellos en la entrada y Angemon se encargó de abrirla, pero cuando ambos entraron volvieron a ser Betamon y Patamon."_**

 ** _Betamon_ _:_ _¡Que mal, extrañaba esa Digievolución!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Gracias por darnos la costa libre!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos en esta ciudad. Deben andar en alguna parte. Le explique a Davis que cada Digimon de nuestro grupo puede Digievolucionar como lo han hecho Agumon y Patamon. Me dio gracia su cara porque quería hacer que Veemon Digievolucionara por celos al ver la similitud que tienen Angemon y Angewomon. Como si fuera así de fácil. Ahora solo tenemos que concentrarnos en ayudar a Shinrai y a Kari."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Matt:_**

* * *

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en el apartamento de la familia de Davis explicándole a su Hermana la razón de porque no puede venir pronto. Pero no se lo creyó, dijo que no se lo diría a sus padres siempre y cuando salga con ella. Que suerte la mía."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Yolei:_**

* * *

 ** _Yolei_ _:_ _"Me encontraba dándole de comer a nuestros Digimon mientras que esperábamos a Tai para que venga. Pronto podremos ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos y liberar a los Digimon controlados por el Emperador de los Digimon."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Wormmon:_**

* * *

 ** _Wormmon_ _:_ _"Me encontraba viendo a Ken que esperaba la respuesta de esos Digimon. No puedo creer que Ken los vaya a usar, pero en verdad parece que quiere darles una lección a esos niños."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Es hora o nunca, tenemos que darlo todo si queremos tener posibilidad de encontrar a nuestros amigos."_**

* * *

 ** _(Aquí coloquen la canción de Digievolución)_**

* * *

 ** _Los __Tres_ _:_ _¡Digievoluciona!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de Evolución:_**

 ** _Veemon armordigivol a… (Se podría ver a Veemon envuelto en llamas, y por detrás aparecieron las imágenes de Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon y WarGreymon) Flamedramon, el valor en llamas._**

 ** _Betamon armordigivol a… (Se podría ver a Betamon envuelto en una especie de neblina de color azul verdoso. Y detrás de él aparecen las imágenes de Dracomon, Coredramon, Wingdramon y Examon.) Alphadramon, la confianza pura._**

 ** _Patamon armordigivol a… (Se podría ver a Patamon envuelto en luces amarillas que salían de una figura en forma de Pegaso. Y detrás de él aparecieron las imágenes de Angemon y MagnaAngemon.) Pegasusmon, la esperanza naciente._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Tk monto a Pegasusmon mientras que Alphadramon me recogió y empezamos nuestro camino para reunirnos con Shinrai y Kari. Escuche como Davis menciono que encontró a Kari y a Shinrai."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Airwinmon seguía esquivando los ataques de los Guardromon, se las arreglaba para esquivarlos. Pero no creo que resistamos por mucho más tiempo. Luego siento como algo golpea a nuestra derecha y la explosión fue tan fuerte que nos hizo ir al suelo con fuerza. Logre amortiguar la caída de Kari y Airwinmon a penas se podía levantar creo que puede seguir luchando. Pero el ataque que recibimos no fue de los Guardromon. Reconocería ese ataque donde fuese. Al mirar con detenimiento pude ver a dos viejos amigos. Kari también los vio."_**

* * *

 ** _Kari_ _:_ _¡No puede ser, son ellos!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Temo que sí, son Megadramon y Gigadramon!_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Megadramon. Se le considera uno de los Digimon dramón más poderoso, los misiles que lanza de sus manos son su técnica llamada Misiles de la Oscuridad._**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Gigadramon. Este Digimon es un androide mucho más avanzado que Megadramon. Su técnica especial son las Alas Gigabyte._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Así que los tiene a su merced el Emperador de los Digimon. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Los Guardromon se acercan y Airwinmon aun trata de pararse. Si algo le pasa a Kari no me lo perdonaría. Por suerte llegaron los refuerzos y justo en el momento correcto."_**

 ** _Pegasusmon_ _:_ _¡Rayo de Plata!_**

 ** _Flamedramon_ _:_ _¡Ariete de Fuego!_**

 ** _Alphadramon_ _:_ _¡Resplandor Azul!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿Te encuentras bien?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Sí, pero tenemos un problema mayor! ¡Megadramon y Gigadramon están siendo controlados!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Era una sorpresa lo que me contó Shinrai, teníamos que ayudarlos."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark, apoya a los demás! ¡Yo y Airwinmon nos encargaremos de nuestros amigos aéreos!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No pienso dejarte pelear solo, Alphadramon te puede echar una mano!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Él lo pensó. Él sabe el daño que recibió Airwinmon por el ataque, necesitara la ayuda posible. El acepto, se montó en Airwinmon y despego. Alphadramon se fue a lo alto de un edificio para ayudarlo. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando apareció otro amigo, es Andromon. Pero lo único malo es que tenía un Aro Maligno."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Andromon. Este Digimon es un androide para pruebas. Si técnica consiste en lanzar su espada espiral con todo el poder de sus brazos._**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Megadramon y Gigadramon siguen siendo fuertes y difíciles de tratar. Pero no me rendiré hasta rescatar a mis amigos. Cuando mire a los demás pude ver que estaba en frente de ellos Andromon. Estaba feliz de verlo, pero creo que tiene un Aro Maligno. Antes de que me diera cuenta Andromon lanzo su Espada Espiral a nosotros, esquivamos pero luego regreso a nosotros y nos dio. Aterrizamos en el suelo y Airwinmon volvió a ser Dracomon. Ya había olvidado lo fuerte que es su ataque. Alphadramon estaba listo si había que pelear contra Andromon."_**

 ** _Andromon_ _:_ _¡Me llamo el Emperador de los Digimon! ¡Me ordeno acabar con los Niños Elegidos!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Apuesto a que Gigadramon y Megadramon tienen la misma función! ¡Andromon, por favor somos nosotros, tus amigos!_**

 ** _Kari_ _:_ _¡Tienes que recordar ¿Ya olvidaste que alguna vez peleaste con nosotros como aliado?!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Andromon:_**

* * *

 ** _Andromon_ _:_ _"No los reconocía, sabía que tenía que acabar con ellos por órdenes del Emperador de los Digimon. Pero por un motivo tenia imágenes de la misma niña pero más pequeña."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Andromon, soy yo Shinrai Takaishi! ¡También está Mark Hoshi, tienes que recordarnos!_**

 ** _Andromon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai…! ¡Mark…!_**

 ** _Andromon_ _:_ _"Lo mismo ocurrió con esos niños, tenía imágenes de ellos de pequeño. No sabía por qué tenía estas imágenes en mi base de datos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Andromon es muy fuerte, apenas si podemos hacer algo. Habían llegado los refuerzos, pero ninguno fue capaz de hacerle algo de daño a Andromon. Pensar que era nuestro amigo y ahora es obligado a trabajar para el Emperador de los Digimon. Tai y los demás llegaron para ayudarnos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Andromon:_**

* * *

 ** _Andromon_ _:_ _"Luego observe al chico llamado Tai y tenía su imagen de él también, no lo entiendo ¿Quiénes son ellos y porque me suena haberlos conocido?"_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veíamos como el Aro Maligno de Andromon le empezó a salir chispas y estaba sufriendo por ello. Luego empezó a agitar los brazos y se acercó a donde estaba Kari. Sé que en alguna parte está el Andromon que conocimos. Luego agarro a Kari y la sostuvo en el aire."_**

* * *

 ** _(Coloquen Shouri zen no theme.)_**

* * *

 ** _Kari_ _:_ _¡Andromon ¿Recuerdas que nos tomamos una foto?!_**

 ** _Andromon_ _:_ _¡Fotografía…!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veíamos como una lagrima de Kari cayó en Andromon. Ella en verdad está sufriendo por lo que está pasando. Luego se cayó su Digivice y la zona que la rodeaba empezó a brillar. De repente el mío y el de Mark brillaron. Y al sacarlos salieron dos haces de luz dirigidos a Gigadramon y Megadramon."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Andromon:_**

* * *

 ** _Andromon_ _:_ _"Ahora lo recuerdo, nos habíamos tomado una foto conmemorat_ _iva. Cuando recupere los sentidos vi que sujetaba a Kari, luego la baje con delicadeza."_**

 ** _Andromon_ _:_ _¡Estoy siendo controlado por esto!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Andromon se quitaba el Aro Maligno que tenía. Sabía que aún quedaba de ese amable Andromon que conocimos hace tres años. Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta igual que a Gigadramon y Megadramon. Me acerque a ellos cuando aterrizaron en el suelo."_**

 ** _Megadramon_ _:_ _¡Lamentamos si hemos causado algún problema!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No se preocupen, sé que no lo hicieron a propósito!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo hicieron por que estaban siendo controlados por el Emperador de los Digimon!_**

 ** _Gigadramon_ _:_ _¡Estamos agradecidos por que volvieron a ayudarnos con el Emperador de los Digimon!_**

 ** _Megadramon_ _:_ _¡Si necesitan ayuda en algo no dudan en pedirla!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Gracias a los dos, lo tendremos en cuenta!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego vimos como Andromon destruyo la Aguja de Control y todos los Guardromon de la zona que aún tenían un Aro Maligno volvieron a ser como eran antes. Estoy seguro de que Andromon, Megadramon y Gigadramon se aseguraran de que todos vuelvan a funcionar y que protegerán esta zona."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Ya era de noche cuando todos volvimos a la sala de computación, podíamos ver a Izzy sentado en una silla esperándonos. Y no se veía muy contento. Al salir de la escuela nos estaba dando una reprimenda por lo que hicimos. La verdad es que no estaba escuchando, estaba muy cansado y con hambre. Nos explicó que un amigo en Estados Unidos lo ayudo a analizar los nuevos Digivice que tenemos. Nos dijo que le dio el nombre de Digivice D-3. Pero como era muy tarde y todos teníamos hambre decidimos dejar la explicación para mañana."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Matt:_**

* * *

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _"Me encontraba preparando la cena que comeríamos mi Papa y Yo. Aún pensaba en lo que hice, las cosas que tuve que hacer hoy, sin duda Davis me las va a pagar por esto. Pero por estar pensando tanto se quemó lo que estaba preparando."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me encontraba con Mark de camino a la casa de sus Tíos. Hoy iba a quedarme en su casa a dormir. Nuestros Digimon se encontraban durmiendo en nuestros brazos, es normal que lo hagan. Todos nos merecemos un descanso después de lo de hoy."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Ya que tenía la oportunidad decidí hablar de un tema con Shinrai."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Sabes amigo?! ¡Me divierte como Davis de pronto es muy celoso de Kari...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si... ella nos hace más caso a Tk, a ti y a mí porque somos amigos desde hace años!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Solo puedo sonreír, si bien Shinrai tiene razón, creo que esta vez no está viendo los hechos..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... sabes que eres como mi hermano...! ¡Y que no te diría nada sin pensarlo antes...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si... lo sé...! ¡Pero ¿A qué quieres llegar?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Como te lo digo... bien, sabes que nuestros amigos Digimon comparten mucho de nuestro carácter con nosotros, y muchos de nuestros sentimientos...!_**

 ** _S_ _hinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, Betamon puede ser demasiado emotivo, como tú!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Si... ahora ¿No has notado como mira de repente Dracomon a Gatomon?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si... valla que sí! ¡Es obvio que el siente algo por ella... pero le cuesta mucho expresarlo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Si... qué bien que lo has notado...! ¡Porque... amigo... es exactamente la misma manera en la que tu mirada se pierde al ver en algunas ocasiones a Kari!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Solo puedo sonreír al ver la expresión de Shinrai... no me contesta nada, pero en este momento, aunque el trate de negarme lo, el color sonrojado de sus mejillas solo me confirma lo que yo ya sabía... el siente algo por Kari."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Ken:_**

* * *

 ** _Ken_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en mi habitación revisando los resultados del último encuentro con esos niños. Me molesta que ese Digimon haya sido capaz de quitarse el Aro Maligno. Pero no todo ha sido una perdida, he descubierto algo interesante de uno de esos niños al revisar los datos de Andromon."_**

* * *

 ** _Hace una hora. P.O.V de Wormmon:_**

* * *

 ** _Wormmon_ _:_ _"Veía como Ken revisaba algunos datos que encontró en lo más escondido en la memoria de Andromon. Yo tenía curiosidad por saber que lo tenía tan interesado. Así que me acerque y lo leí. Al instante sabía lo que estaba leyendo. Es la historia de Dracomon, todo el DigiMundo sabe lo que hizo."_**

 ** _Ken_ _:_ _¡Parece que sabes del tema! ¡¿No es así, Wormmon?!_**

 ** _Wormmon_ _:_ _¡Se un poco de ese tema, es algo que la mayoría de los Digimon no pueden creer que lo haya hecho!_**

 ** _Wormmon_ _:_ _"Lo veía sonreír, algo está planeando y no me gustara saberlo."_**

* * *

 ** _De vuelta al presente. P.O.V de Ken:_**

* * *

 ** _Ken_ _:_ _"Es muy interesante este tema, voy a investigar un poco más a fondo y tal vez pueda usar eso a mi favor."_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 ** _(Aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, y cada uno de ellos con diferentes poses.)_**

 ** _Un momento detente quisiera saber, quien esta hay, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer, mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien, en su semblante tiene decisión._**

 ** _(Luego aparece los niños elegidos formando un círculo, luego sus Digimon en su forma novato también formando un círculo. Luego Aparecen algunos en su forma por el Digiegg y otros en su forma Campeón o ultra formando otro. Luego aparece otro más pero con los Digimon en su otra forma por parte del Digiegg.)_**

 ** _Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien, pero en el mundo note seguirán (no, no) Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si mas) Aire puro solo respirar no busques más._**

 ** _(Luego aparecen los antiguos niños elegidos en un círculo que gira. Luego aparecen los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon, como en una línea. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos con sus Digimon de la misma forma. Luego aparece en un círculo Davis y Veemon con Tai y Agumon y con ellos Flamedramon. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Mimi y Palmon y con ellos Shurimon. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Izzy y Tentomon y con ellos Digmon. Luego Mark y Betamon con Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Alphadramon. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon con Mark y Betamon y con ellos Airwinmon. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Angemon. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Angewomon.)_**

 ** _No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer, piensa bien que el mañana puede haber una oportunidad._**

 ** _(Luego en otro círculo aparece Davis con Veemon con Matt y Gabumon y con ellos Raidramon con Davis montando lo. Luego Cody y Armadillomon con Joe y Gomamon y con ellos Submarimon con Cody en el. Luego Yolei y Hawkmon con Sora y Biyomon y con ellos Halsemon con Yolei montando lo. Luego Shinrai y Dracomon y con ellos Akuadramon con Shinrai montando lo. Luego Mark y Betamon y con ellos MarineEquidramon con Mark montando lo. Luego Tk con Patamon y con ellos Pegasusmon con Tk montando lo. Luego Kari con Gatomon y con ellos Nefertimon con Kari montando la.)_**

 ** _Una gran oportunidad y tal vez esta mi vendrá, Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será... Abrirás la Puerta... Del mundo... Del mundo..._**

 ** _(Luego aparece una especie de tubo que se hace más grande, mostrando a los viejos niños elegidos con sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparece los nuevos niños elegidos y sus Digimon abajo. Luego aparecen todas la Digievoluciones de los nuevos niños elegidos. Y por último aparecen Tk, Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Mark y Shinrai en una línea horizontal. Con Angemon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Angewomon, Digmon, Alphadramon y Airwinmon detrás de ellos. Y al frente de ellos están Pegasusmon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Submarimon, MarineEquidramon y Akuadramon.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _: ¡En verdad lamento la tardanza en las historias! ¡Si han leído los capítulos de Días en el orfanato ahí les explique el porque el tiempo inactivo! ¡Pero también lo haré aquí! ¡Me habían robado el cable del teléfono y como saben sin linea no hay Internet! !Pase todo un año sin linea y ahora estoy de vuelta, espero que no me odien! ¡El concurso sigue en pie si aún quieren participar! ¡No los culparía si ya no quieren participar! ¡Pues nada más que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Así que...! ¡ADIÓS!_**


End file.
